Concerto pour Inuzuka
by Ysa
Summary: Bon, YAOI relation explicite. kakairu et ShougoIru. Sasunaru .ShikaKiba.Itachikiba. Chapitre 8 en ligne .la vie de Kiba au quotidien avec Itachi plus un bout de la vie d'iruka
1. La mission

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre un : La mission**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi !**

** : déplacement temporel **

**Pour le titre : le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Kiba se présenta un peu en retard au bureau de l'hokage avec une douleur sourde au postérieur qui ne cessait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir des qu'il marchait, c'est donc avec une courtoisie toute particulière qu'il refusa poliment de s'asseoir sur le siège que lui proposait Tsunade.

La vieille peau, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Naruto, avait un air soucieux et crispé qui ne plaisait guère au maître chien, il la sentait anxieuse et Akamaru n'était pas rassuré non plus .

Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Tsunade sembla rassembler un semblant de bonne humeur quand elle lui déclara d'une voix taquine :

Tu es en retard !

C'est que j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec le capitaine Shikamaru », l'Inuzuka présenta un air contrit.

Et est ce que je dois également considérer le suçon dans ton cou comme un entraînement personnel du capitaine Nara ?

Eh bien ….

Ça sera déduit de ta paye, mon garçon !

Raaah, vous pouvez pas me faire ça, en plus il était vachement énervé, vous savez bien que c'est notre jour de congés à tous les deux, et on n'était en plein dans l'acte en plus !

Toujours aussi cru, à ce que je vois .

On s'était retenus toute la semaine , vous êtes sans cœur…

Bah, je culpabilise pas trop vu que je vous ai laissé batifolé sur le bureau du capitaine la semaine dernière.

Kiba sourit, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, elle était la seule à avoir aussi bien réagit, enfin chez les adultes…quoiqu'il s'était senti pas mal soutenu par Kakashi-sensei qui leur avait prêté Icha Icha paradis au grand dam d'Iruka . Enfin bref il appréciait beaucoup Tsunade–sama même si elle criait un peu, c'était toujours sympa .

Celle-ci une fois le sujet clos reprit son air sombre du début, et réinvita Kiba à s'asseoir qui allait s'exécuter quand ses fesses lui rappelèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas en état et reresta debout donc.

Ecoute c'est un peu délicat mais j'ai une mission à te confier, elle est assez dangereuse voire quasiment suicidaire mais elle peut néanmoins être cruciale pour l'issu de la guerre contre Akatsuki et Oro. », commença Tsunade.

Kiba ne dit rien mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait toute son attention.

Donc pour faire court c'est une mission de rang D voir plus, l'équipe chargée de la mission sera composée de 4 personnes, une qui servira d'appât, et les trois autres qui seront chargés de capturer voir tuer la proie. Sache que si tu acceptes, tes trois coéquipiers seront Naruto Uzumaki, Néji Hyuga, qui vous rejoindra pour l'instant il est à Suna, et Kakashi Hatake. Non, ne dis rien je préfère t'élaborer exactement qu'elle sera ton rôle avant que tu acceptes ou refuses cette mission. Bien, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu devras jouer l'appât, je sais tu préfères l'action mais c'est comme ça. Tu devras séduire et amener la « proie » à un endroit prévu ou Naruto et Kakashi pourront se charger de lui , des questions ?

Oui, cette proie doit être drôlement forte pour qu'on prenne autant de précautions. Je peux savoir le nom de la « proie ».

Je suis consciente de te faire un sale coup mais je ne peux te dire son nom que si tu acceptes la mission.

J'accepte. »bon, il était pas très chaud à l'idée de devoir séduire une minette, enfin une redoutable kunoichi alors que son amant restait au village d'ailleurs pourquoi Tsunade ne l'avait pas choisi ? A voir la tête de la vieille, elle aurait préféré que je refuse, bon mais c'est qui cette nana ?

Le nom de la proie est Itachi Uchiwa .

chez Kiba et Shikamaru

Attends que je récapitule, tu pars en mission un dimanche en plein milieu d'après midi pour aller séduire Itachi Uchiwa le psychopathe qui à massacrer toute sa famille et tu ne rentres que dans deux semaines, ai-j'omis un seul détail ?

Non, tu as tout parfaitement résumé.

Shikamaru se prit la tête dans les mains, il avait déjà perdu trop d'amis alors pourquoi son amant, pourquoi maintenant, la vieille peau allait l'entendre, coller une mission de rang Z à son petit ami, enfin de rang D mais pour lui ça ressemblait plus à un acte kamikaze qu'autre'chose.

Pendant ce temps Kiba faisait son sac de voyage, il devait prendre des affaires de rechanges plus un peu d'argent.

T'oublieras pas de nourrir Akamaru, j'ai laissé assez de croquettes pour un mois au moins .

Shikamaru se leva et allait sortir quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

Pourquoi elle a demandé cela à toi ? Pourquoi pas à Naruto ou même Lee ?

Si je te dis tu vas te mettre en colère.

Alors dis le vite .

Itachi…aime les garçons,…bruns aux cheveux courts avec les yeux noirs .

Donc en gros t'as le physique parfait ! Naruto ne peux pas le séduire et Lee ne séduirait personne par son physique. », Le Nara vint se coller contre le dos de son amant ,« ça me donne encore moins envie de te laisser partir, et si jamais Itachi était mieux que moi au lit ?

Eh bien je m'enfuirais avec lui, » même s'il avait dit ça en riant Kiba se retourna d'une torsion du corps pour pouvoir mieux embrasser son amant, leurs langues se touchant et se léchant au maximum, comme un baiser d'adieu. « Il nous reste cinq minutes…tu croies que t'auras le temps ?

Bah, 1 minute 45 c'est notre record, non ?

chez Iruka et Kakashi

mmmh Kakashi, c'est bon, mmmhmmmh, encore, plus vite

Kakashi regardait son amant sous lui, qui se tortillait de plaisir sous ses coups de hanches rythmés, quand il avait dit à Iruka qu'il partait dans l'après midi et qu'il ne revenait que dans deux semaines, le chuunin avait tout de suite commencé à le déshabiller, faut dire qu'ils étaient pas hyper habillé quand il lui avait annoncé. C'était surtout le nom d'Itachi qui avait fait réagir son amant, à croire qu'il n'allait jamais revenir. Bon, c'est sûr qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter mais quand même, il devrait remercier l'Uchiwa rien que pour ça . Alors qu'il était en train de venir , Iruka attrapa son visage et l'embrassa passionnément avant de murmurer.

Ne pense même pas partir sans me dire au revoir !

Et quand il cria dans un spasme de plaisir parce que le jounin venait de se libérer en lui, Kakashi le trouva beau, peut-être parce qu'il n'allait pas le voir pendant quelques semaines ou tout simplement parce qu'il était heureux, son Iruka l'aimait et n'avait plus peur de lui confier ses fantasmes si honteux d'après lui. Oui, Kakashi se pensait le plus heureux des hommes en cet instant. Il avait longtemps hésité, longtemps refusé ce bonheur qui semblait lui tendre les bras et puis il s'y était laissé tomber. Iruka aussi avait eu peur, ils avaient eu leur période de doute mais maintenant ils étaient heureux.( ouah je pensais pas arriver à ce mélange c'est un peu …dégoulinant enfin on s'y fait )

Iruka j'y vais !

Kakashi avait tout préparé et il avait un bon petit quart d'heure de retard déjà. Il fit juste son bisou d'adieu à son amant après tout il lui avait demandé.

Fais pas l'imbécile », murmura la forme sous ses lèvres « et ne soit pas en retard !

Ça ressemblait plus à une requête qu'a un ordre.

chez Naruto et Sasuke

Naruto finissait de mettre son bandeau frontale quand Sasuke vint lui dire au revoir, il avait l'air un peu groggy surtout que Naruto lui avait intentionnellement fait boire quatre calmants donc il était pas complètement assommé mais presque. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sasuke était devenu rouge de rage et avait littéralement sauté au plafond en apprenant en quoi consistait la mission de son amant . Donc pour l'instant sasuke ressemblait à un enfant sage de taille adulte et qui piquait sérieusement du nez .

Sasuke t'en fais pas je serais revenu dans deux semaines maximum alors tu m'attends sagement et tu fais pas de bêtises .

Un petit bisou sur les lèvres, un autre sur le front et on est partit . BOOM 

Naruto se retourna, bon il allait quand même le coucher dans son lit parce que si quelqu'un passait et voyait l'Uchiwa en caleçon devant le pas de sa porte en train de ronfler, ça ferait mauvais effet.

Bref Naruto arriva le premier avec un quart d'heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu, arriva Kiba ensuite avec vingt minutes de retard et un sourire de deux kilomètres sur le visage, puis Kakashi avec seulement vingt-cinq minutes de retard, un véritable exploit .

Bon ils se mirent en chemin vers le village où Itachi était censé se rendre le soir même : Nashi no kuna( le village de la poire ) était un village assez grand du pays du feu, les jeunes jounins n'étaient pas trop déphasés ça allait . Ils prirent une chambre pour trois et une chambre individuelle dans la seule auberge sûr ainsi de retrouver Itachi s'il s'arrêtait dans la ville.

Au fait pourquoi on a pris une chambre individuelle ? On aurait pu prendre une chambre à trois. A moins que ce ne soit pour vous sensei ? » questionna Kiba en montant les escaliers.

Bien sûr que non, c'est la tienne.

Arh mirbozdbidsrodj pardon ?

Bah oui si tu dois séduire Itachi et qu'il te demande ton numéro de chambre tu vas pas lui dire qu'il y a deux autres gars avec toi, il se méfiera sinon.

Kiba aurait voulu répliquer qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au stade de la chambre , et que s'ils pouvaient s'arrêter aux baisers ça l'arrangerai bien. Mais avec un gars comme Itachi dans les pattes, il avait peu de chance.

Bon à présent qu'ils avaient rangés leurs affaires dans la chambre collective, Naruto, Kakashi et Kiba commencèrent à façonner le personnage de Kiba .

Je change de nom ?

Le nom de famille c'est indispensable, le prénom vaut mieux pas, si on t'appelle dans la rue ou autre maladresse de ce genre, c'est mieux.

Donc je m'appelle Kiba … ?

Kiba Akai, tu viens du pays caché de la tempête, Arashi no kuni.

Okay, je fous quoi ici ?

Grande réflexion. Kakashi donna son avis.

Ce serait mieux si on faisait ta personne et ta personnalité à l'image de ce qu'aime Itachi.

Ouaih, enfin si ça se trouve il aura envie de changer aujourd'hui.

On verra. »le rassura Naruto

Qu'est ce qu'on sait sur les goûts de Itachi ?

Cet homme est un pervers, il adore tout ce qui est dépravé, sans cœur .Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il déteste les femmes, trop mièvres, on peut en conclure qu'il n'aime pas tout ce qui est fragile, ou seulement de temps en temps donc on va pas miser là dessus.

Donc je suis pas fragile, ça marche . », il n'en avait de toute manière pas envie .

Bon pour le physique on transforme rien, on t'enlève juste tes marques et on changera ta coiffure, les vêtements on verra plus tard.

S'il est pervers, il doit aimer le sexe !

Merci, Naruto de nous éclairer de tes lanternes.

Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que si Kiba veut attirer son attention, il doit passer pour quelqu'un qui aime le faire et le faire avec n'importe qui du moment qu'il lui plaît .

Les deux autres réfléchir en silence, Naruto avait tapé dans le mille, c'était exactement ce personnage que Kiba devait interpréter.

Bon j'imagine que je préfère naturellement les hommes, et je suis ici, pourquoi je suis ici ? Pour prendre du bon temps, ça va ? Dans la vie je suis un ninja de classe moyenne, faut bien que je sois un minimum puissant.

Ça ne va pas, si tu es un chuunin, tu connais Itachi dans le bingo book.

Ah merde j'avais pas pensé à ça .

Néji entra à ce moment là, il avait finit d'installer ses affaires et s'assit sur le lit en écoutant la conversation.

Bon je suis ninja, je stipulerai pas de quelle classe . Et sinon je collectionne les aventures d'un soir, ça va ça ?

C'est assez marrant quand on te connaît, toujours à fantasmer sur la même personne depuis que tu sais te servir de tes yeux et de ton cerveau….

Et que tu es avec cette personne depuis presque trois ans

Oh ça va , hein !

Bon les enfants

Kiba se calma assez vite, en fait ça lui faisait assez plaisir qu'on est remarqué son amour inconditionnel pour Shikamaru.

On va également préparer la chambre au cas où il enquêterait sur toi.

D'abord bien défaire le lit, jeter les oreillers pêle-mêle, mettre en évidence deux capotes et un pot de lubrifiant mal vissé, mettre deux boites de préservatifs dans la table de chevet, des menottes dans un des tiroirs de la commode…

Quoi o.O je suis ce genre de personne ?

Et oui ( ça c'est signer Kakashi)

….des caleçons plus ou moins propres dans les tiroirs, sinon le reste de la chambre n'était pas à retoucher.

Bon la coiffure fut assez simple, on se contenta de lui faire une raie sur le coté, plus de marques rouges sur ses joues, ça le changeait le petit Kiba. Les vêtements étaient faits pour être moulants et assez prêt du corps, un haut noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Kiba s'admira quelques secondes dans la glace de sa chambre « si Shika me voyait comme ça pour un autre, il me tuerait, ou il me sauterait dessus au choix » .

Jusque là tout se passait bien, Kiba était fin prêt à draguer du Itachi ce soir, mais il faillit un peu quand il aperçut Néji arriver dans sa chambre les cheveux détachés, un bandana pour cacher son tatouage et habillé d'une façon a damner le diable.

Bon je suis prêt, moi aussi .

Ah oui, c'est vrai que sur le trajet Konoha jusqu'au village, Kakashi lui avait dit que pour attirer l'attention, Kiba ne serait pas seul le premier soir, Néji jouerait le rôle d'un de ses amants. Mais bon Kiba le prenait pas hyper bien, coucher avec l'ennemi pour endormir sa méfiance passait mais se faire sauter par un des ses coéquipiers….

Je suis venu pour qu'on s'entraîne un peu, sinon on va mal s'y prendre en bas .

Bon de toute manière, c'est une mission, c'est pas comme s'ils éprouvaient quelque chose l'un envers l'autre.

Ils commencèrent donc à se tripoter sensuellement puis Néji remonta lentement ses mains jusqu'au visage de Kiba qu'il embrassa lentement…baiser que Kiba stoppa doucement.

Je peux faire une remarque ? On ne tourne pas une scène romantique ou amoureuse, notre rôle est le même que celui des acteurs d'une scène pornographique, tu comprends ?

Ouaih je comprends, on ferait mieux de descendre, j'y vais en premier.

Kiba le regarda partir, il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il avait la trouille toute la responsabilité lui retombait dessus des qu'il serait en bas.

ça va aller ? » demanda Naruto gentiment « je veux dire, pour Shikamaru, tu n'auras pas de remords ?

ça devrait bien se passer, ce soir c'est en plein dans ma période !

Ah oui tes fichues chaleurs qui nous ont tellement mises dans la m

Celles la mêmes qui vont me sauver ce soir !

Et Kiba prit la direction de l'escalier .

A suivre .

Ysa : Ouaaah g tapé ça en une journée, et sans avoir rien préparer, aaah chuis fière de moi là

Kiba : tu comptes me martyriser ?

Ysa : o.O pourquoi tu dis ça ? Serait tu voyant ?

Kiba : je le savais !

Ysa : Allez, si je suis de bonne humeur, je ferais pas une death fic .

Shika : Comment ça une death fic, t'avais l'intention de tuer qqn ?

Ysa : ça ma effleurer je l'avoue mais je tiens trop à vous je crois. Et puis ma chienne était malade alors si Kiba tu pouvais passer….

Kiba : No problem, Akamaru et moi on va s'en charger

Ysa t'es gentil ( sérieux si vous avez un animal, occupez vous en maintenant parce que quand il partira il sera trop tard )


	2. Opération séduction

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre deux : Opération séduction**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi !**

**Pour le titre : le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Quand Kiba fut dans l'espace du bar, il ne repéra pas tout de suite "sa proie", en effet le ninja déserteur se camouflait facilement derrière son acolyte poisson et se fondait assez facilement dans le paysage. Optant pour une attitude plutôt décontracté, sans paraître trop fils à papa non plus, il se commanda à boire et un plat de yaniku (viande grillé) et alla s'asseoir juste sur la gauche d'Itachi .

Alors que son plat n'était toujours pas arrivé, Néji commença discrètement à lui tourner autour. Subtilement, il matait Kiba tout en attirant l'attention de l'Uchiwa. Il faut dire que Itachi avait remarqué le maître chien à la seconde où il était entré, mais se contentait pour l'instant ( j'ai bien dit pour l'instant ) de l'observer. Si bien que le regard, presque un peu lourd de Néji sur l'Inuzuka l'avait intéressé au plus au point .

Itachi allait enfin savoir comment le beau brun évoluait dans le monde et quelles étaient ses préférences, si l'autre brun du bar se décidait à attaquer. Fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon le gars en question. Il était parfaitement son type, et espérait bien que son cul soit aussi doux que sa gueule. Et puis, s'il pouvait être porté sur la chose aussi, ça l'arrangeait .

Kisame: Itachi, le p'tit d'à côté, il me plait pas trop, tu sais ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis avec sa bouille d'ange, il doit pas être trop du genre chaud lapin.

Itachi: ça, c'est pas un problème. Je me le fais où je veux, quand je veux !

Kisame: Justement avec toute l'affaire que t'as faites au dernier village, ça serait mieux que tu t'abstiennes de violer qui que ce soit .

Le grognement de l'Uchiwa ne fit que rassurer Kisame, qui ne craignait plus d'avoir tous les ninjas du pays sur le dos. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Kiba, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Il fit signe discrètement à Néji de s'approcher.

L'hyuga se pointa donc à la table de Kiba, avec deux verres à la main comme prévu, et se tint juste à coté de lui.

Néji : Vous êtes seul ?

Le maître chien le regarda avant de répondre malicieusement .

Kiba : Plus maintenant.

Néji : Kyo Kasema !

Kiba : Kiba Akai, enchanté !

Néji : Et je peux m'asseoir ?

Kiba lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui désigner la chaise sur laquelle le brun prit place.

C'est pour moi ? ", demanda le chien en désignant un des verres .

J'avais peur que vous ne soyez accompagné, vous êtes tellement beau, alors je me serais contenté de vous offrir un verre . ",expliqua Néji en lui tendant le cocktail, se qui fit rire Kiba .

Je te plais ? " questionna t il .

C'est une question piège ?

Mmmh nan juste pour savoir si je dois me préparer à te donner les clés de ma chambre…

Néji déglutit lentement à cause de la question mais également parce que sous la table Kiba s'activait à lui faire du pied .

Son pied avait quitté sa chaussure et remontait lentement le long de la jambe, puis passa sur la cuisse, Néji n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie, alors que le pied commençait à vagabonder sur ses parties intimes.

Eh bien si tu…enfin si ça te tente je peux passer…te voir et autre chose…, " réussit il à articuler.

Kiba continua encore un de le faire bander pendant quelques minutes puis se leva, suivit du regard par Néji et Itachi et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Néji, sans aucune pudeur.

Personne dans la salle ne fit attention à eux sauf les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Kiba commença donc à embrasser son coéquipier de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit . D'abord la langue, toujours montrer qu'il y mettait la langue, puis ensuite les lèvres, ne pas faire un baiser continue mais toujours entrecoupée de petits soupirs de plaisir. Et puis ponctuer son baiser de petits mots comme " c'est bon " ou de bruits de succion assez explicites. Kiba n'avait aucun mal à faire toutes ces choses, faut il ajouter que ses chaleurs y étaient pour beaucoup, il avait l'impression de brûler à un certain endroit de son anatomie et ne trouvait d'autres solutions que de se frotter à Néji qui n'était pas en reste, et qui gérait tout ce qui tournait autour de leur position, il s'appliquait à bien tripoter Kiba, le remonter sur ses genoux sans se gêner pour lui toucher les fesses, passer ses mains sous son haut noir ou même sur l'entrejambe du maître chien…

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Kiba se détacha à regret de son camarade. La pièce ne faisait toujours pas attention à eux mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas coucher là devant tout le monde. Après avoir fouillé fébrilement dans ses poches l'Inuzuka glissa dans la main de son futur amant une clé avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

Rejoins moi vite…

Quand il fut remonté dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit, Naruto avait raison, ses chaleurs le mettait bien dans la merde, il avait pas arrêté de se frotter contre Néji de manière indécente presque de façon indépendante à sa volonté. Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire à Shikamaru ? Bon avec un peu de chance il n'aura pas à pousser le bouchon jusqu'à coucher avec Néji ….mais celui ci rentrant dans la chambre d'un pas précipité détruit tous ses espoirs.

Néji : Chuis navré Kiba, mais ils vont venir mater.

Kiba : Hein, mais pourquoi ?

Néji : Disons que j'ai entendu la discussion qui a suivit ton départ et le mien .

--- Dans le bar quelques minutes après le départ de Kiba ---

Itachi : Il est parfait…

Kisame : Il ne m'inspire pas confiance !

Itachi : Peut être mais il a une de ses bouches, et t'as vu son cul ? J'en retrouverai plus jamais des comme ça ! Et puis tu devrais être content, vu comment il est j'aurais pas besoin de le violer.

Kisame : Tu n'es pas assez prudent !

Itachi : Bah tu peux toujours faire des recherches sur lui ! En attendant, moi je vais voir comment il se débrouille au pieu .

--- On revient à Néji et Kiba ---

Kiba : donc la phase de séduction a marché et je lui plais…

Néji : Mouais surtout qu'il faut qu'on s'y mette avant qu'il arrive.

Kiba poussa un soupir de résignation et commença à se déshabiller, puis à déshabiller Néji qui le coucha complètement nu sur le lit . Il sentait le regard de l'Uchiwa dans son dos et donc respirant un grand coup se résigna à faire l'amour à Kiba . Celui-ci n'était pas rassuré, en effet tantôt lucide de se qu'il faisait, tantôt troublé à cause de ses chaleurs, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas compliquer la tâche à Néji .

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Néji fut de préparer Kiba à le recevoir et ne pas s'attarder aux futilités. Plus tôt Itachi serait satisfait, plus tôt Ils devront cesser de faire l'amour. Il entreprit donc de masturber consciencieusement son futur amant tout en ajoutant des petites touches de plaisir en lui léchant les tétons ou en passant un ou deux coups de langue sur sa verge. Sa main allait et venait sur son membre dur et la moindre pression semblait faire frémir Kiba de plaisir. Pour un peu Néji aurait crut que Kiba était déjà prêt pour avoir un orgasme à cet instant.

Le pauvre maître chien, était particulièrement honteux de sa conduite mais il n'y pouvait malheureusement rien, ses maudites chaleurs le rendaient sensible aux moindres attouchements et Néji s'y prenait plutôt bien pour ça. Les jambes assez ouvertes, il avait l'impression de planer complètement, Néji se mit à lui mordiller les oreilles avec douceur et la nuit commença …

Si Itachi était reparti à leur cinquième fois, il était reparti parfaitement satisfait de ce qu'il y avait vu. Non seulement le mec était canon, sensuel, et une marie couche toi là, mais en plus il était vrai bête au lit, toujours à en redemander, tout ce qui passait à porté de sa bouche était sucé, mordillé, et il avait un de ses déhanchés à faire frémir les meilleurs danseurs. Plus il y pensait plus y avait envie de ce beau gosse qu'il allait mettre dans son lit le soir prochain, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà désiré une personne à ce point, c'était jouissif. Et puis il était tellement mignon dans l'orgasme, et des cris de tout premier choix, alalala il en avait envie, envie, envie . Fallait absolument qu'il l'ait, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait l'emporter avec lui s'il était si bon que ça. Parce qu'avec un mec pareil, pas question de le sauter une seule fois. Il avait déjà des idées de positions qu'il avait envie d'essayer, tout ça était une vraie jubilation.

Dire que Itachi était satisfait était un faible mot .

Quand Kiba se reveilla, il rougit immédiatement de honte, se rappelant se qu'il s'était produit la veille, et le fait qu'il y avait du sperme partout sur lui t sur le lit, n'aidait pas sa conscience. Des qu'il verrait Shikamaru, il lui rendrait le centuple de se qu'il avait donné à Néji. Au fait où était cet enfoiré ? Il s'habilla rapidement après avoir fait un rapide détour vers la douche et rejoins Naruto et Kakashi dans leur chambre.

Ceux-ci lui affichèrent un petit sourire contrit et Kakashi allait prendre la parole quand Kiba le coupa.

Où est Néji ?

Kakashi soupira : Il semble qu'il se soit fait repérer par Kisame, le collègue de Itachi et donc on a décidé d'un commun accord qu'il prenne le large, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention sur toi .

Kiba : mouais, c'est pas plutot pour échapper à mon courroux qu'il s'est enfuit ?

Naruto : tu sais, tu devrais pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a fait que son travail dans la mission et toi tu devrais te reposer pour ce soir .

Kiba : au fait comment procède t on ?

Kakashi : Tu l'amènes dans la chambre et on tendra un piège sur le lit.

Kiba : Mais je vais tomber dedans ! . 

Naruto : Non, c'est une sorte de sceau qui diminue le niveau de chakra sans se faire sentir. Itachi ne s'apercevra même pas que c'est un piège.

Kakashi : tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de le faire tomber sur le lit en premier, au pire je spécialiserai un peu plus le sceau, mais il sera plus détéctable.

Kiba : C'est tout ?

Kakashi : couvre toi un minimum vers 23h00, c'est à ce moment là qu'on arrivera .

Kiba était pas rassuré mais c'était sa mission. Il hocha la tête et partit faire une bonne sieste dans le lit de naruto parce que l'état du sien laissait trop à désirer.

A suivre :

Ysa : vraiment désolée, le chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier mais sinon y en avait pas du tout. Je m'explique : je pars en vacances dans environ trentes secondes et donc je voulais absolument posté le deuxieme chapitre de cette histoire qui me tiens à cœur.

J'espere pas trop trainer pour le chapitre 3 ;

j'espere que ce chapitre vous a qd meme plu.


	3. Sharingan, connait pas !

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre trois : Sharingan, connait pas !**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto, y a aussi eu du Néji/Kiba en soft et y aura surement un Itachi/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi !**

**Pour le titre : le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Quand le soir arriva, Kiba avait les jambes en coton et toutes molles. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à séduire Itachi mais il avait la trouille. Surtout que Naruto avait trouvé judicieux de lui citer tous les meutres qu'avait commis l'Uchiwa, en particulier qu'il avait dégommé toute sa famille sans remords . Bref, Kiba n'était pas rassuré du tout, c'est donc assez prudemment qu'il descendit au bar. Il portait cette fois une tenue blanche et des sandales noires. Quand il rentra dans l'espace bar, la première chose qu'il vit fut Shikamaru accoudé à une table qui l'attendait, Kiba chercha brièvement les membres de l'Akatsuki du regard et les repera dans le coin gauche de la salle, ils parlaient entre eux . Le maître chien s'assit donc rapidement à la table juste derrière son chéri, dos à lui. La conversation s'enchaina vivement, Shikamaru était venu pour remplacer Néji dans l'équipe et apporter l'aide attendue; et puis son amant lui manquait, mais surtout le fait qu'il devait faire du charme au plus grand psychopathe que la terre est portée n'était pas pour le rassurer. L'Inuzuka chercha à le rassurer comme il pouvait, en lui disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission et qu'après ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils veulent mais le Nara a un mauvais présentiment. Il laissa néanmoins son amant faire son travail et partit du bar .

C'est également le moment que choisit Kisame pour sortir, abandonnant son compagnon Itachi .

Ledit Itachi en profita pour s'approcher de Kiba qui, encore sous la surprise de la venue de Shikamaru, ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir .

Le maitre chien bafouilla un peu au début avant de reprendre contenance et l'invita à lui tenir compagnie.

Loin de ce qu'il s'imaginait, l'Uchiwa n'était ni vulgaire, ni direct mais se montrait charmeur et même enjôleur, on eut dit que leur rôles étaient identiques. Plus étonnant encore, l'Uchiwa ne cessait de lui sourire, et de lui dire des compliments, pour un peu Kiba se serait cru en train de courtiser un homme tout à fait respectable. Il essaya quand même au fil de la conversation de l'aiguillonner vers ses fantasmes, et ses désirs.

" Dis, tu aurais envie de me toucher là, maintenant ?"

" Qui n'en n'aurais pas envie, tu es tellement beau "

" Tu ne vois pas que je te propose de faire l'amour avec moi ?" demanda Kiba en riant gentiment.

" Si j'accepte, est ce que je passerai pour un butor à tes beaux yeux ?"

" Non, mais pour un passionné, tiens c'est la clé de ma chambre ! " Il posa la petite pièce en métal sur la table et commença à se lever " si ça te tente toujours, vient me rejoindre".

Quand il fut arrivé à son pallier, il frappa à la porte de ses coéquipiers qui ne semblaient pas très rassuré eux non plus.

" ça sent pas bon " dit juste Kakashi .

" On ferait mieux d'annuler la mission " proposa Naruto ." En plus Shika est pas encore arrivé ."

" Si, je l'ai croisé en bas !"

La nouvelle ne rassura personne, pourquoi Shikamaru n'était pas encore monté ? Et Kiba qui sentait l'odeur d'Itachi se rapprocher de plus en plus, il devait être dans l'escalier...

" On peut pas annuler la mission maintenant ! Y a l'autre Uchiwa qu'arrive !"

Et il se précipita dans sa chambre .

Itachi arriva environ deux minutes après que Kiba soit lui-même rentré dans la pièce, ledit Kiba qui avait juste eu le temps d'enlever son pantalon et de sortir une capote, le lubrifiant et le drap du lit .

" Oh, je suis arrivé trop vite ? Ce n'était pas la peine de te presser autant, je suis du genre...patient ."

L'Inuzuka posa la capote et le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet en rougissant et s'approcha d'Itachi sans cacher qu'il ne portait rien sous sa chemise blanche.

" Je ne voulais pas que tu es tout le travail à faire "

Cela dit, il commença à l'embrasser doucement alors que ses doigts s'activaient en haut de son manteau pour l'ouvrir et laissait voir un uniforme d'anbu en dessous.Bah oui, on sait jamais ce qu'ils portent sous leur fichus manteau et puis l'uniforme des anbus me plait bien alors ...

Tout ce qu'il put dire fut un "oh, tu es ninja ? C'est carrément excitant " alors qu'Itachi le regardait, amusé de le voir ravi. Le maitre chien caressa distraitement le plastron dur puis ses mains glissèrent vers les attaches de ce dernier et les enlevèrent avec le manteau. L'Uchiwa décida de pas le laisser tout faire et commença par le prendre dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée à qui on fait passer le seuil de la maison le soir de sa nuit de noces ( j'adore le comparé qui fait la moitié d'une ligne.) et allait le déposer sur le lit quand Kiba se raccrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait .

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y a un serpent dans ton lit ou quoi ? "

" Non, c'est juste que je voudrais te déshabiller moi même ' "

" Tu dois pouvoir le faire depuis le lit, non ? "

" Si tu as raison "

Il aurait du insister mais la situation n'était pas à son avantage avec un psychopathe dans la pièce alors qu'il ne portait que en tout et pour tout une chemise, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui créer des soupçons . Il fut donc très doucement posé sur le lit, tant pis pour le piège pensa t il, et Itachi commença également à enlever tout ses vêtements. Kiba en profita pour regarder l'heure, 22 h 53, encore sept minutes à tenir, et s'il voulait pouvoir s'arreter il avait plutôt interet à pas se faire trop chaud. D'abord parce si comme la veille, ses châleurs le reprennaient il était cuit mais surtout il avait pas envie que ses amis le voient dans une position trop...suggestive, contrairement à se qu'on pensait c'était un grand timide.

C'était malheuresement sans compter l'expérience de l'assassin et de ses talents cachés. Une fois, qu'il fut completement nu, l' Uchiwa grimpa sur le lit et tira lentement sur la chemise du maitre chien qui s'ouvrit facilement laissant voir tout ce qu'Itachi avait envie de voir. Lui ayant écartés les jambes avec fermeté, celui ci comença à passer ses mains sur le ventre plat, puis joua avec le nombril avant de passer sa langue dedans, pendant que ses mains allaient rejoindre la "croupe" de l'homme couché sous lui . C'est là que tout s'enchaîna pour Kiba . Ses chaleurs le reprennaient, lui faisant completement oublier qui il était et qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses. Et puis il fallait avouer que dans le genre, Itachi était assez bon quand même. Un passage de la main, un simple attouchement, un frôlement de la langue, et ça semblait être l'extase . ( Vous voyez, fan d'Itachi, je le fais pas passer pour un mauvais coup )

Ses châleurs aidant, Kiba se redressa suffisament pour pouvoir se mettre à quatres pattes devant Itachi et s'approcher de son engin. Sans attendre une permission qui lui semblait superflue, il commença à lécher le membre d'abord lentement puis accélerant le rythme au fur et à mesure. Enfin il le prit en bouche intimant une cadence lente afin de ne pas l'amener à l'orgasme de cette manière. Quand il le sortit de sa bouche pour regarder son travail sous les yeux d'Itachi excité, il ne put s'empecher de dire en comtemplant la verge durcie et rouge " elle est énorme " .

Itachi le repoussa doucement dos contre les oreillers et allait se mettre à lui faire les honneurs, quand Kiba aperçut dans son champs de vision le reveil qui indiquait 23 h 12. Pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il retint l'Uchiwa à temps et l'invita à le faire sous les draps qui accepta trop impatient pour refuser. Kakashi était souvent en retard d'apres Naruto et donc il ne devrait plus tarder.

" T'as des jolis yeux " murmura t il pour gagner du temps.

" Ce sont des sharingans "sourit le brun

" Je savais pas "

Etrangement cette réponse fit encore plus sourire l'Uchiwa mais pas de la manière qui rassurait Kiba. Ledit Uchiwa cessa de vouloir lui faire l'amour et, le drap immaculé lui tombant sur les reins ( bavez pas les filles ), il commença à lui suçoter distraitement un téton. " Tu aimes ça ? " Kiba l'observa de travers, il était pas sensé le sauté sans poser de questions.

" Oui, j'aime bien ce que tu me fais, pourquoi cette question "

" Je parlais du fait de coucher comme ça à droite à gauche, tu n'as aucun amour propre ou tu ne peux te passer de sexe ?"

" J'aime ça, j'aime qu'on me prenne. sentir le corps d'un homme inconnu contre ma peau et dans ma peau, pourquoi ça te gêne ?"

Itachi ricana, d'un rire que Kiba n'aima pas, on aurait dit un chasseur qui tenait sa proie et s'appretait à la tuer .

" Oh moi, ça ne me gêne absolument pas, mais ça doit gêner ton amant, tu sais le mec qui a plus de QI que les autres, Shikamaru Nara..."

Kiba commença à paniquer serieusement, il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir, à poil comme il était et avec Itachi aux fesses.

"...lui ça le gêne pas de te savoir dans le lit d'un autre, Kiba Inuzuka ? A moins que tu m'es menti, et que tu n'aimes pas ça autant que tu l'affirmes, toi qui ne lui a jamais fait une seul infidélité depuis votre mise en couple."

Kiba tenta un jutsu pour propulser l'Uchiwa le plus loin possible de lui mais ce dernier lui renvoya avec dextérité ce qui lui fit se cogner contre lit, Itachi en profitant pour lui attrapper les poignets. Rien ne semblait en mesure d'arrêter l'hilarité du beau ténébreux, il tenait le mignon mec de ses rêves, complêtement à sa merci et il pouvait tout se qu'il voulait .

" Comment...?"

" Comment je l'ai su ? Tres simple, Kisame avait des doutes et a suivit ton amant alors qu'il sortait tout à l'heure et m'a ensuite dit se qu'il avait apprit alors que j'allais te rejoindre. Et puis mon p'tit loup t'as fait au moins quatre erreurs pendant que j'étais avec toi qui venait confirmer ce que m'avait dit Kisame. Tout d'abord tu as remarqué que je portais un uniforme ninja et les uniformes anbus ne sont connus que par les anbus eux-mêmes, ça voulait dire que tu étais toi meme anbu, or tous les anbus connaissent le bingo book sur le bout des doigts, donc tu savais que j'étais un dangereux psychopathe qui a tuer toute sa famille, ensuite y a eu l'histoire du lit et ensuite tu as regardé deux fois l'heure et enfin tu m'as affirmé que tu ne connaissait pas le sharingan, ce que tout le monde connait, enfin en tout cas ceux qui connaissent les uniformes anbus connaissent le Sharingan."

" Lache moi ! C'est pas se que tu crois !" Kiba traspirait à grosses gouttes, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de tout sa vie,...sauf quand shika lui avait dit qu'il se suiciderait si Kiba ne l'aimait pas...mais ça, ça comptait pas . Itachi ne le lâcha pas d'un pouce et semblait plus interessé par le corps chaud coinçé sous lui que par les plaintes de sa victime, puis relevant la tête, il murmura : je sais déja quelle position je vais te faire faire."

" Je t'interdis de...!"

A cet instant, juste à cet instant, Kakashi entra dans la chambre avec perte et fracas. Entrée que Kiba appréciat jusqu'au moment ou itachi sortit un kunai bien tranchant et le positionna à coté de la carotide de l'Inuzuka.

" Je ne te conseille pas, Kakashi. Non seulement vous perdriez un élève mais en plus nous détenons Shikamaru Nara et puis l'auberge est assiègé, vous n'avez plus qu'a vous rendre.

L'albinos regarda Itachi et sut qu'il disait la vérité et il baissa les bras pour montrer qu'il se rendait .

A suivre

Ysa: oui je sais Kakashi se rend un peu vite mais il est 3H14 du matin et je veux dormir donc on va pas trop peaufiner la fin qui me casse les pieds, sinon il est bien long ce chapitre je trouve. D'habitude je fais cinq pages, la j'en ai fais six, sa ma étonné d'ailleurs . Bon bah sinon je vais essayer de me botter les fesses pour le chap suivant .


	4. Reveils douloureux

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre quatre : Réveils douloureux**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto + Néji/Kiba ds chap 2 et Itachi/Kiba ds chap 3.**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi ! --O**

**présentation de l'histoire :Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Quand Kiba se reveilla, tout était flou dans sa tête, les images tournaient et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Il lui fallut plus de cinq minutes à vraiment se rapeller se qu'il faisait dans cette pièce sombre de terre battue. Son cerveau dansait le twist en fumant quelques pétards et ses neurones essayaient de se faire la malle, bref que du bonheur. Il arriva enfin à attrapper brièvement des images de leur mission, lui et Néji, lui discutant avec Naruto, Itachi accoudé dans le bar, Itachi dans sa chambre, ... c'est à cet instant précis que tous les souvenirs exactes de l'echec de la mission foncèrent sur lui avec la vélocité d'une hyène sur une charogne. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça ! Non seulement il avait foiré la mission mais en plus il avait entrainé Kakashi-sensei avec lui, quel idiot ! Vite, trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et de contacter les autres ! Il inspecta la pièce, pour découvrir qu'elle n'avait aucune issue et le seul outil dans la pièce était une table nu en bois. Il essaya de se relever mais ses mains étaient solidement attachées et reliées à ses chevilles avec une rallonge qui ne lui permettait pas de swinger sur un air de cha-cha-cha, la tuile !

C'est à ce moment là qu'un des membres de l'Akatsuki décida d'explorer la cellule de Kiba. ( alors je tiens a préciser que le personnage suivant n'est PAS un spoiler , mais bien un personnage fictif. En effet personne ne connait le chef de l'akatsuki donc g décidé de l'inventer completement, donc que personne ne m'engueule en criant aux spoilers, car se n'est pas un vrai personnage) Il avait les cheveux courts, très bruns, voir carrément noirs avec une mèche rouge et deux tatouages sur les joues qui resssemblaient à des losanges dont toutes les trois extremités continuaient presque jusqu'a la bouche.

Il s'approcha de Kiba qui le fixait dignement sans ciller et s'accroupit à coté de lui en l'observant. Sa bouche s'élargit en formant une moue moqueuse et se tournant vers la porte ouverte désigna le maitre chien de la tête.

- Quand je pense que tu te moques de mon bel amant resté à Konoha !

La silhouette d'Itachi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et rejoins l'homme qui venait de parler tout en ne quittant pas le châtain des yeux.

- Avouez quand même que vous le trouvez mignon Shougo-sama, et si vous l'aviez vu en train de faire l'amour ! (Raaah vive shougo (dans love mode ))

- Hmmm je voudrais être là ! Bon les enfants je vous laisse vous amusez ",se tournant vers Itachi," t'as gagné je te donne l'exclusivité, fais en se que tu veux !

Itachi salua l'étrange personnage et se tourna vers son prisonnier qui n'avait pas du tout été rassuré par les paroles de celui qui semblait être le chef d'Itachi . Celui ci plissa ses yeux rouges et Kiba crut voir un sourire ourlé ses lèvres, puis l'uchiwa claqua des doigts et la corde qui retenait les poings et les chevilles du maitre chien se déroula d'elle-même.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon mignon petit chien mais il faut fermer les yeux sinon il n'y aura pas la surprise .

Kiba se releva sans marcher trop sur la corde et décida d'ombtempérer, la situation n'était pas assez à son avantage pour qu'il s'autorise à désobéir. Bref il ferma les yeux et sentit quelque chose ou plutot quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras, il sentit Itachi, car c'était bien lui, lui mordiller une oreille et le serrer contre lui, il l'entendit lui proposer de continuer leur petite affaire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de conclure la veille. Et il s'entendit refuser.

Itachi sourit, il s'y attendait un peu, après tout la mission était finie le masque tombait, il n'y avait plus de Kiba Akai mais seulement Kiba Inuzuka, l'homme qu'il ne connaissait que par les vagues informations de Kisame et les brides de phrases qu'il avait reussi à soutirer de son amant. Bref pas beaucoup de choses excepté qu'il tenait à son petit ami; c'est donc avec joie qu'il jeta sa première et dernière carte.

La porte s'ouvrit et un autres des membres de l'Akatsuki arriva pour disparaitre juste après avoir déposer Shikamaru contre un mur. Kiba se serait bien précipité sur son amant pour le soigner si Itachi n'avait pas resserré son étreinte amoureuse. Le maitre chien n'eut d'autres choix que d'observer son petit ami de loin : son visage était parsemée de contusions et de bleus, une grande cicatrice traversait son torse en diagonale, il respirait difficilement et un de ses yeux était fermé . Pendant ce temps l'uchiwa jouait joyeusement avec les mèches de Kiba et lui détournant la tête avec lenteur, lui murmura doucement au creux de l'oreille.

- Si tu changes d'avis, son sort pourrait s'adoucir...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la cellule de Kakashi, ça ne se déroulait pas mieux . Shougo, celui qui semblait être le chef de l'Akatsuki se revela être une connaissance du ninja copieur .

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te soies fait enfin attrapper ! Dis moi, comment se porte Konoha ? Et comment se porte le plus bel homme de Konoha ?", murmura ledit Shougo en souriant.

-... je n'ai rien à te dire...pas à toi, pas après se que tu lui as fait !", lui répondit Kakashi, masquant au possible les gémissements qui le démangeaient. En effet son épaule était en triste état et le fait qu'il soit accroché les mains en l'air n'arrangeait rien.

- Allons tu as devrais me remercier au contraire ! C'est grâce à moi que tu as pu le consoler et lui faire toutes ces choses divinement sensuelles. Tu as bien quelques anecdotes, après tout il va bientôt me lécher les pieds...et autre chose, donc autant que je sache comment "il" va ." le ton était enjoué, amusé, pas du tout repenti.

- Tu croies que je vais te laisser faire peut-être ! " Kakashi essaya de se rapprocher de Shougo pour appuyer ses dires mais son épaule se rapella à son bon souvenir et lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu veux m'en empecher ? A ton aise, je me demande juste comment il va réagir quand il saura que tu es ici...à ma merci...", ce disant il posa sa main sur ladite épaule et la serra avec une lenteur et une cruauté calculée.

- Salaud !" grogna le ninja copieur en crachant du sang. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à la douleur morale, l'argenté voyait avec horreur comment le plan du brun était censé fonctionner, et il savait qu'il allait marcher.

- Oui, tu sais comment il va réagir...

Shougo se leva souriant comme jamais, sûr de sa victoire. Après tout son ancien amant allait lui revenir grâce à Kakashi, il n'avait qu'a se réjouir. Il y avait tellement longtemps, cela devait bien faire 13 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il n'avait pas vu Konoha, il pouvait une petite escapade par son village d'origine.

Laissant Kakashi seul, et plein de remords et de regrets, il partit pour Konoha.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kiba regardait avec horreur le corps de celui qu'il aimait plongé dans l'inconscience la plus complète, que devait il faire ? S'il acceptait l'offre de l'Uchiwa, il se perdait et perdait Shikamaru, dormir avec d'autres hommes pendant ses missions, c'était son travail mais là, rien que de sentir les bras du brun autour de sa taille lui donnait l'impression de tromper son amant. Et s'il refusait l'offre, non seulement Shika pourrait être encore plus malmené qu'il ne l'avait été mais en plus Itachi pouvait très bien le violer das un coin, donc son corps n'était pas plus à l'abri. Que devait t il choisir ? La fin de sa relation avec celui qu'il amait contre sa vie, ou la mort de son amant ? La vraie question était est ce qu'il préférait son bonheur ou celui de son amoureux ?

- Tu m'as l'air soucieux, un vrai petit chiot. Ce n'est pourtant pas un choix si difficile !" ce disant il sortit un kunai et l'envoya dans l'épaule de Shikamaru qui sous la douleur se reveilla en hurlant.

Le sang de l'Inuzuka ne fit qu'un tour, il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder son amant mourir sous ses yeux. Peu importait les sacrifices qu'il fallait faire, il se devait de tout faire pour sauver Shikamaru. Son propre bien-être n'était pas primordial quand la vie de son homme était en jeu.

Il se tourna donc lentement vers le brun tout en gardant les yeux obstinément baissés, ses mains sur le torse du membre de l'Akatsuki.

- J'a...j'accepte mais qu'il n'arrive rien à Shikamaru et que vous le soignez...

- Tout sera fait comme tu le voudras, à condition que ta prestation soit à la hauteur.

Ce disant il passa ses mains sur les hanches du maitre chien et le rapprocha de lui en s'humectant les lèvres. Kiba, comprenant où voulait en venir le maitre du sharingan, rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du hors la loi et, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir se qu'il faisait, l'embrassa.

D'abord ce fut un petit baiser timide qui se transforma peu à peu en quelque chose de plus langoureux, de plus sensuel, leurs deux langues allant errer dans la bouche de l'autre, avec ce qu'il fallait de salive .

" ce n'est pas Itachi, c'est Shika, c'est Shika, c'est Shika "se répétait inlassablement Kiba pour ne pas être dégouté par ce qu'il faisait, gardant les paupières désésperement closes.

Seulement Shika ne mélangeait pas amour et violence quand il l'embrassait, il ne lui mordait pas la langue ni les lèvres, et il ne lui pétrissait pas les fesses non plus. Et il ne ... EH ! Kiba interrompit le baiser par un petit cri strident mais bref. Itachi venait de glisser sa main entre ses deux cuisses juste là où il fallait pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ça te gène que je te touche ici ?

- Je...on...comment...oui...enfin non...si...mais...on pourrait le faire dans une chambre, non ?

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'allonger tout de suite ?

- Ah parce que là vous vouliez juste...?

- Je voulais voir ta réaction.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, Shikamaru faisait de son mieux pour rester eveillé mais son cerveau aussi bien que ses cordes vocales l'avaient laché. Tout ce qu'il ne lui faisait pas défaut c'étaient ses yeux, pourtant il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient aussi HS que les autres organes de son corps. Voir Kiba embrasser ce...cet espèce de...ce connard d'Itachi, y avait mieux pour vous reveiller. Et puis pourquoi Kiba le laissait le tripoter, hein ? Pourquoi cet enfoiré d'Itachi avait une main sur les fesses de son amant et l'autre entre ses cuisses ? Est ce que...? Est ce que Kiba le trompait ? Est ce qu'il trouvait finalement que Itachi était meilleur au lit que lui ? Ou...peut être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien, après tout ça ne voulait rien dire, absolument rien ! Cétait...étrange, c'est tout...que l'ennemi est sa main calée sur l'entrejambe de celui qu'il aimait ! Mais bon valait mieux qu'il fasse comme s'il n'avait rien vu, la paresse ça payait parfois. Et puis avec tous les coups qu'il s'était reçus tout à l'heure, franchement il n'allait pas rapeller son existence.

Itachi ricana, ainsi le flemmard était réveillé parfait il allait pouvoir le narguer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que Son Kiba lui trouvait. C'est vrai quoi avec un mec aussi fatigué et fatiguant il devait pas jouir tous les jours et il gachait son corps de rêve! S'il était l'amant de Kiba, il lui ferais les honneurs tous les soirs et même pendant la journée. Ledit Kiba ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que son amant n'était plus complètement dans les vapes et tout en gardant les mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiwa, il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience du baiser.

" Laisse toi faire !", murmura t il au maitre chien avant de placer ses mains pile sous ses fesses et le souleva en le collant à lui pour le déposer sur la table, le petit cri de Kiba lui indiquant qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.Malheureusement pour l'Inuzuka qui dut s'accrocher au brun pour garder un semblant d'equilibre, Uchiwa lui posa juste le bout des fesses sur le rebord de la table et se cala entre ses deux jambes.

- Je...je vais tomber...! expliqua Kiba en essayant de se rattrapper comme il pouvait.

- La pénétration sera plus profonde si je te prend debout." dit Itachi d'une manière scientifique.

- Ah oui...je...si tu le dis...mais on va pas le faire ici !

- Pourquoi ? Sensible du postérieur ? T'as peur que la table t'irrite ?

- Non, mais...je peux pas le faire ici ! Pas devant Shikamaru ! Et puis vous...vous avez promis de le soigner !

- Je le soignerai après ! ", coupa Itachi en défaisant la ceinture du maitre chien d'un geste brusque avant de déboutonner le pantalon .

- Non !

Kiba croisa ses mains devant son entrejambe, jamais il ne se laisserait baiser sous les yeux de son amant ! Itachi ricana silencieusement et avança ses doigts sur ceux de l'Inuzuka quand...ses doigts ne lui obéirent plus. Le Nara, Shikamaru avait emprisonné son ombre !

A suivre

Ysa: Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent bien du courage . N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées, ou a en ecrire (vive le couple shikakiba et irukakashi) . Le yaoi viendra ! Et merci vraiment pour vos reviews, même si je vous réponds pas forcément ( désolé pour sa ) merci merci !

Ouah, g fait 7 page et demie, quand on sait que d'habitude j'en met que 5 , c'est étonnant , aaazah chuis fiere de moi .


	5. Un Itachi en rut pour la table 5, un !

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre cinq : un Itachi en rut pour la table 5, un ! **

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto + Néji/Kiba ds chap 2 et Itachi/Kiba ds chap 3.**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi ! --O**

**Pour le titre : le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Itachi tourna les yeux comme il pouvait vers le Nara en même temps qu'un sourire pervers se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le capitaine junnin se tenait debout avec peine, menaçant à chaque minutes de tomber, ses mains qui formait un cercle tremblaient sous chacunes respirations saccadées.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu tiens même pas debout ! Je pensais que t'étais intelligent, mais en fait tu ne refléchis pas tellement plus que les autres !" murmura Itachi en ricanant.

- La ferme !"la voix du Nara était froide, sans appel.

- Oh, pourquoi tu t'enerves ? Est ce le fait que j'ai mes mains à deux centimètres de l'entrejambe de ton jeune amant qui te gêne ?

D'une torsion du poignet Shikamaru lui écarta les mains de Kiba et le foudroya du regard.

- Garde tes mains à distance, espèce de pervers !

- Pervers ? Parce que toi, tu n'as pas envie de lui faire des choses sensuelles dès que tu le voies ? Tu n'as pas envie de le coucher sur la table avant de le prendre sauvagement ? De le faire jouir, jusqu'a ce qu'il demande pitié ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer !

- Combien de temps crois tu pouvoir me retenir ? Tu es bien trop affaibli ! Et plus longtemps tu me prives de ma proie, plus longtemps je prendrais mon temps pour te torturer des que je vous aurai rattrapper.

- Proie ?

Itachi tourna lentement et difficilement la tête vers Kiba qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Oui, Ma proie, un chiot tantôt timide, tantôt sensuel, qui n'attend plus que moi pour connaitre l'extase. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, je lui ferais l'honneur de mon lit par tout les moyens possibles !

- ça suffit ! Kiba, viens par là !

Le maitre chien réajusta comme il pouvait son pantalon qu'Itachi avait un peu malmené et se précipita vers son amant pour le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures, mais Shikamaru était déjà en train de perdre connaissance. Kiba le prit sur son dos de manière à se que son ombre soit toujours sur celle d'Itachi et partit en courant dans les couloir du QG de l' Akatsuki. Kiba crut même entendre l'Uchiwa murmurer un "à tout de suite".

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke et Naruto avançèrent silencieusement et avec prudence vers le QG de l'Akatsuki. Aucun des deux ne disaient un mot, et le silence était lourd et pesant, Sasuke le rompit en premier.

- Arrête de t'en faire Naruto, ce sont de grands garçons. Je parie qu'ils sont encore vivants !

- Mouais tout ça, c'est de ma faute dans le fond !

- Mais non ! Et puis on arrive en vue du bâtiment, donc je recapitule, on fonce , on recolte un maximum d'info et on en sauve le plus possible.

- Mouais...!

Naruto avait du mal à ne pas s'en vouloir, pourtant il n'avait rien à se reprocher si ce n'est qu'il avait failli à sa mission . Il n'avait pas pu détecter la présence de Kisame ce qui avait porté préjudice à son équipe. Il était passé à côté du membre de l'Akatsuki sans faire attention et ne c'était pas rendu compte que le requin le suivait.

Quand Naruto avait vu la porte de la chambre se refermer derriere l'Uchiwa, il avait commençer à se preparer pour l'attaque qui allait avoir lieu, c'est alors qu'il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui et il avait du se battre avec le requin alors qu'il aurait être la-haut à aider ses coéquipiers mais il avait été obligé de fuir. Il était parti chercher du secours et était tombé sur Sasuke.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kiba courait de toutes ses forces avec Shika sur le dos, il tenait ses jambes avec ses mains crispées, il ne voulait le lâcher pour rien au monde, courant de toute ses forces jusqu'a en perdre haleine. Les couloirs et les issues défilaient devant ses yeux, ne sachant pas devant laquelle s'arrêter, craignant à tout instant d'être découvert, d'entendre les pas ou la voix d'Itachi. C'est là qu'il se trompa de couloir, il aurait du prendre à gauche alors qu'il avait prit à droite. Et c'est là qu'il se retrouva dans une impasse. Kiba fit immédiatement demi-tour mais au moment de passer le coin du couloir, il entendit une voix qui se rapprochait et qui chantonnait:

- Petit chien, où que tu te caches, je te trouverais

Petit chien, je vais t'attrapper et tu le sais

Petit chien, une fois entre mes bras tu ne connaitra

Pas de repos, mais douleur et extase à la fois.

La voix se rapprochait de plus en plus, la voix d'Itachi. Non, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, qu'allait devenir Shikamaru si Itachi les reprennaient. Il retourna à l'impasse et essaya de creuser de toutes ses forces dans la roche mais la pierre était trop dur et Itachi qui continuait de chantonner en avançant. Les mains en sang, Kiba traina Shikamaru contre le mur, la course poursuite s'ajoutait au stress de la situation et lui fit monter les larmes au yeux. Il se blottit contre son amant, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

- Au secours, que quelqu'un vienne !", murmura t il d'une petite voix.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, petit chiot !

D'un mouvement de l'index, Itachi souleva kiba dans les airs et l'attira à lui .

- Où croyais tu aller ?

- Pitié, pitié pour Shikamaru !!

- Pitié ? Je l'avais prévenu, comme je t'avais également prévenu. Et puis pourquoi éprouver de la pitié pour un pion inutile ?

- Je vous en prie, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !

- C'est un peu tard, mon tout beau...

C'est à ce moment là que le mur contre lequel se tenait Shikamaru s'écroula juste à côté de lui, en effet après s'être mangé un chidori et un rasengan dans la gueule, le mur n'avait plus vraiment son mot à dire. Naruto et Sasuke passèrent le trou et virent Shikamaru étendu contre le mur ainsi que Kiba face à Itachi. Sasuke s'appretait à pousser sa gueulante quand un bruit de pas précipité lui rappella qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Fuyez !," cria Kiba en direction de ses deux compagnons, " fuyez avec Shikamaru !"

- Tu croies que je vais les laisser faire ?" ricana Itachi avant de se prendre le coup de genou bien précis de Kiba dans l'entrejambe. Le souffle coupé, il tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur son entrecuisse. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il attrapa la jambe de Kiba pour l'empêcher de fuir avec Naruto et Sasuke qui trainait déjà le corps de Shikamaru.

- Fuyez ", cria encore une fois Kiba conscient qu'il allait y rester. La poigne d' Itachi se resserra autour de sa jambe et le fit tomber à la renverse dans un bruit sourd. Sasuke hésitait entre attaquer son frère pour aider Kiba ou fuir comme celui-ci lui indiquait. L'apparition de deux membres de l'Akatsuki derrière le traitre vint appuyer la seconde proposition et attrappant la main de Naruto s'enfuit avec le corps de Shikamaru sur les épaules.

Itachi regarda la silhouette de son frère disparaitre avant de faire signe à ses deux coéquipiers de partir afin de le laisser seul avec le maitre chien qui se recroquevilla sous son regard.

- J'espère que tu sais ce qu'il t'attend !?

Kiba ne préféra pas répondre et mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger des futurs coups qu'il allait recevoir. Il avait quand même envoyer son pied dans les attributs masculins d'un des plus grands psychopathes de la terre. Comme précédemment, Itachi leva l'index et souleva le jeune Inuzuka dans les airs, puis l'emmena avec lui toujours flottant en l'air jusqu'a une chambre. Elle était petite et peu meublée avec seulement un lit une place et une petite étagère. L'assassin laissa tomber le jeune maitre chien sur le lit.

- Tiens toi tranquille!

Itachi rassembla les poignets du maitre chien dans une seul main en le plaquant un peu plus sur le lit. Ce corps contre le sien lui donnait des envies de viol et reveillait certain parties de son anatomie. D'un geste ample il lui enleva sa veste et son T-shirt.

- Non, non, non", murmura Kiba en voyant Itachi se deshabiller en deux temps trois mouvements," pitié, tuez moi mais pas ça !"

Mais déjà le caleçon du brun fut jeter sur le sol, d'un mouvement du genou l'assassin lui écarta les cuisses, exposant de ce fait tout le corps de Kiba.

- Pitié...

Itachi se léchait les babines à la vue de ce corps tremblant et pourtant offert, encore vierge de lui. Les autres hommes qui avaient jouit de ce corps n'existaient plus, il ne restait plus que lui, Itachi.

- Mmmmh supplie moi encore j'adore ça...mais fais le avec ton corps...j'écouterais peut être plus attentivement tes supplications...

Kiba ecarquilla les yeux de surprise, d'incomprehension, de terreur; comment supplier quelqu'un avec son corps, l'inviter, l'exciter, oui ! Mais le repousser, le supplier ? Itachi se moquait de lui, il allait le violer comme ça avant de le tuer ? Son ventre se creusa un peu plus, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

- Ooooh, tu es tout tendu, arrête de te crisper comme ça,...sinon je vais avoir l'impression de déflorer une vierge...tu ne voudrais pas me faire cet honneur..., n'est ce pas ?

Ce disant, Itachi descendit ses mains sur l'entrejambe du maitre chien et entreprit de le masser tout en douceur et en force pour l'amener à se détendre. ce simple attouchement d'un Itachi à poil sur lui qui le caressait à travers ses vêtements, provoqua chez Kiba une tout autre réaction. Il lui rappela que c'était son troisième et dernier jour de châleurs donc le plus intense...( bon je sais il les a une fois par mois et sa fait tres "regles" tout sa mais lui c les derniers jours ou c le pire chez nous les filles, c censé etre le contraire ).

- Oh non, pas ce soir...

Itachi releva la tête en l'entendant parler puis fut surpris qu'il soit déjà dur, il se savait être un maitre en la matière mais là quand même...

- Dis moi, petit chiot, t'es sur que tu n'as couché qu'avec ce feignant...? Parce que pour avoir la trique aussi rapidement tu dois être une vraie petite nympho ! Tu l'as trompé combien de fois, dix fois, vingt fois, toujours avec le même ? T'as varié les positions ?

- Oh, pourquoi je les ai pile aujourd'hui ?!! Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est mon troisième jour de châleur et il fallait que ..."prend conscience de se qu'il vient de dire et essaye de rattrapper sa gaffe comme il peut" non, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines !!

- Tes châleurs ? Interressant. C'est une de tes spécialités...au lit !? Cela veut dire que si je te touche comme ça...disons nous..." sa main se posa sur le genoux du maitre chien et remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, " ça te fait quoi ...?

Kiba rejeta lentement la tête en arrière, c'était tellement effroyablement bon, il se sentait à la fois horriblement honteux, il se sentait sale, terriblement sale. Il avait l'impression de tromper son amant, mais c'était aussi...franchement excitant...comme quand Shikamaru le touchait.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi !!?" répéta Itachi en y ajoutant une petite tape sur la joue." Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre des mensonges, alors dis moi tout ... Ce que tu ressens quand je te touche là, juste là.

- C'est...étrange..., ça me donne des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale et ça me rend...toute chose...mais...mais je me sens tellement sale, je...je vous en supplie...ne laissez pas ses sensations me reprendrent...

- Oh non, non, non, tu es beaucoup trop prometteur pour que je laisse ta libido redescendre !

Itachi défit lentement et avec application la ceinture puis la braguette du maitre chien avant de passer doucement les doigts sur le boxer noir en le caressant. Enfin ecarta tout le pantalon et le sous vêtement de l'Inuzuka, son regard passa de l'intimité durcie du chatain au visage rougissant de celui ci.

- Tu vois, ton corps est d'accord avec moi, et il aime se que je lui fait...

Kiba se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, ses joues étaient rougissantes au possible. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas faire ça avec Itachi. Itachi ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas se qui lui donnerait du plaisir, il ignorait se qu'il lui fallait. Shikamaru, il avait besoin de Shikamaru, le seul qui savait comment le prendre un troisième jour de chaleur. Comment dire, quand ses châleurs arrivaient, tous ses instincts se reveillaient et son beau Nara était le seul qui le connaissait par coeur, qui ne lui faisaient pas mal quand il l'amenait à la jouissance. Et là le fait que Itachi s'apprete à lui faire les honneurs n'était pas pour le rassurer.

L'Uchiwa regarda avec delectation le maitre chien fermer les yeux de résignation, il était à lui, rien qu'a lui et peut importait s'il était non-consentant pour l'instant, d'après se qu'il avait vu l'Inuzuka ne tarderait pas à succomber à ses chaleurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent en vue de Konoha avec Shikamaru. Le pauvre n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, sa plaie s'était aggrandi et tous ses muscles se contractaient sans cesse. De plus Naruto étant le seul "rescapé" encore vivant de la mission allait devoir avouer à Tsunade que Kiba et Kakashi étaient restés aux griffes des Akatsukiens ( ). Après avoir déposé Shikamaru aux mains de Sakura pour qu'elle le soigne, ils se dirigèrent, la mine sombre, vers le bureau de l'hokage. Le silence qui remplit la pièce quand Naruto eut expliqué la situation plomba considérablement l'ambiance, surtout quand défaite, Tsunade expliqua qu'il était impossible d'envoyer une session de secours vu les adversaires; ce qui fit hurler de rage le blond .

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !! Que va t il arriver à Kakashi-sensei et Kiba !? Et Iruka sensei, vous y avez pensé ? On ne peut pas les laisser à leur sort...!!!

Tsunade, fatiguée, regarda Naruto avec tristesse et lui intima de se calmer.

- Ce n'est certainement pas en s'enervant que tu feras avancer les choses, alors le mieux c'est d'attendre quelques jours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ysa: presque 8 pages, chuis fiere de moi et en meme tps je trouve que l'histoire n'avance pas assez vite faut vraiment que je me botte les fesses...

Kiba regarde dans l'agenda de Ysa Ouah, t'as deux devoirs de maths à la rentrée, des lectures analytiques, une interro sur le 17 eme siecle en français, une interrogation d'histoire, deux devoirs à la maison en Allemand, un texte de grecque à traduire et commenter, trois versions latines...

Ysa: Zolffff !!!

Kimblee: Quoi, tu me cherches ?( a prendre au sens propre et au figuré)

Ysa les yeux de chibi puissance 1000 Tu veux pas aller exploser tout mes profs...?

Kimblee: Ils sont sous la protection du généralissime.

Ysa: Raaah le monde est contre moi !!

Shikamaru: L'avenir, tu ne dois pas le prévoir, tu dois le permettre !

Ysa regarde de travers : t'as dit qqch toi ?

Shikamaru: Pas du tout !


	6. Comment laver son linge sale en famille

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre six: Comment laver son linge sale en famille !**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto, y a aussi eu du Néji/Kiba en soft et y aura surement un Itachi/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi !**

**Pour le titre : le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Iruka était en train de faire le ménage chez Kakashi et lui quand Shougo arriva. Il avait eu un peu de mal à trouver l'appartement des deux hommes parce que le village avait beaucoup changé mais une fois rentré dans ledit appartement, il avait reconnu l'odeur de son Iruka. Il avait toujours cette odeur de chocolat delicieusement corsé, mais à présent elle était mélangé avec celle de Kakashi, une odeur muscé, d'homme.

Shougo se faufila donc par une fenêtre de l'appartement et se glissa dans le dos du brun avant de lui cacher les yeux et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Mhhmmm tu sens bon..." chuchota t il avec une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Kakashi.

- Kakashi ! Arrête de me faire peur comme ça !," ria Iruka en se retournant.

Ses yeux et son sourire se figèrent, il enleva ses mains qu'il avait posé sur les épaules de celui qu'il croyait être son amant comme s'il s'était brûlé, et il recula jusqu'au mur.

- Toi...toi...!!

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Mon Iruka-chan...", tout les mots étaient prononçés avec lenteur et Shougo se pressait un peu plus contre son ancien amant terrorisé,"...à qui j'ai une de ces envies de faire l'amour...

Apeuré, ledit Iruka se carapata vers sa chambre, l'important c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Shougo et lui. Il ferma la porte à double tours tout en se répétant que cela ne servait à rien. Et allait se diriger vers la fenêtre quand un clone de Shougo s'interposa entre lui et la seule ouverture de la pièce.

- Iruka-chan ne fait pas ça, tout ce que je veux c'est passer du temps avec toi...," murmura le clone

- En me violant, encore une fois ?", cria Iruka en se plaquant contre la porte, les larmes lui remontèrent jusqu'au yeux, c'était pire que tout ses cauchemards, parce que c'était la réalité .

- Allons, mon Iruka, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas te violer...", murmura le tatoué d'un ton câlin.

- Tu l'as fait ! Sinon comment appelles tu le fait de faire l'amour à quelqu'un qui n'est pas consentant ?, la voix d'Iruka tremblait de rage .

- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, c'est toi qui a commencé à te débattre...", expliqua t il comme si c'était naturel.

- Tu venais d'abattre trois anbus dans le salon !

- Je suis sûr qu'au fond ça t'excitait...!, "sussura le meurtrier en se passant le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres.

- De faire l'amour à côté de trois cadavres ? Jamais !

- De savoir que je pouvais tuer, je suis sûr que ça t'excitait. Je suis certain que tu étais fier de ton homme." Sa main vient caresser le verrou de la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

- Jamais je n'ai été fier d'un homme qui tue de sang froid !" le kunai envoyé par le chuunin vint frapper le clone qui disparu.

- Et Kakashi ? Il ne tue pas de sang froid, peut être ?

Mais le vrai Shougo était déjà devant son Iruka préféré, le bloquant contre le mur, ses bras l'enserrant tendrement.

- Ne te compare pas à Kakashi !

Le prisonnier se crispa entre les bras de son aggresseur et essaya de le repousser.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il est comme moi, ton amant et un assassin.

Shougo était à présent à quelques centimètres du brun et de ses doigts il effleura l'élastique qui retenaient ses cheveux.

- Je les aimait beaucoup quand ils étaient longs," l'élastique s'éffilocha avant de craquer laissant les cheveux mi-longs d'Iruka retomber le long des épaules de celui ci." c'est tellement mieux ainsi...comme si tu m'invitais ," au fur et a mesure qu'il parlait, son visage se rapprochait de celui du chuunin, jusqu'a se que leurs lèvres se frôlent, " ça me donne encore plus envie de toi..."

Au moment où Shougo allait l'embrasser, Iruka se débattit pour passer sur le côté en le gifflant, la respiration sifflante.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Iruka, laisse toi faire...Tu ne voudrais pas que ça recommence comme ce jour là...?!

- Tais toi, Kakashi va venir, et...tu ne pourras plus rien me faire...!

Shougo sourit à cette phrase.

- Il ne viendra pas, de la même façon qu'il t'a abandonné ce soir là, il ne viendra pas...parce qu'un blessé ne peut pas traverser deux pays en l'espace d'une demie journée !

- Il...il est blessé...?", murmura Iruka défait.

- Oui...

Le dauphin jeta un regard implorant à l'akatsukien: " oh non, ne me dis pas que tu veux que je..."

- Je pense que tu as compris l'essentiel du message mon Iru-chan, alors ne fais pas ta petite prude et vient faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver celui que tu aimes."

Dire que Iruka était pétrifié était un euphémisme, il était presque devenu une pierre au beau milieu de sa chambre, c'est à peine s'il sentit les bras de Shougo-san autour de lui.

- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?", le ton de sa voix étonna un peu le chef de l'Akatsuki alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, il était dur et on sentait que Iruka faisait des efforts monstres pour ne pas la faire trembler.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

- Tu veux coucher avec moi alors que je ne suis pas consentant ? Cela t'excite tellement de me violer ?

Shougo sourit franchement, la façon dont Iruka lui répondait lui rappellait l'époque où ils étaient ensembles...C'était il y a 13 années si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut , treize années où il n'avait pas pu oublier son dauphin, son amant qui savait tellement le dominer.

- Non, je veux que l'homme que je ne savais dompter me revienne.

- Alors conduis moi d'abord vers Kakashi, après je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux de mon corps.

- Tssss...

Le chuunin retient sa respiration, est ce que Shougo allait accepter...?

- Ah qu'est ce que tu me plais comme ça !", ricana le brun à mèche rouge.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Sasu...Sasuke...mhhh mmm encore...mmmhmm...c'est bon...t'arrête pas...

Le brun s'arrêta quand même et se redressant devant Naruto, le regarda avec un air désolé.

- Navré, j'arrive pas à te faire bander...

Le blond piaffa de rage, ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'il essayait d'avoir la trique, Sasuke lui avait même fait une pipe, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Sasuke, je suis vraiment désolé , c'est pas toi,c'est...

- Combien de fois, Naruto ?

- Combien, quoi ?

- Combien de fois tu as pleuré depuis le kidnapping de Kiba et Kakashi ?

- Jamais, c'est pas le moment de se laisser aller !

- Naruto, pleurer, ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une preuve d'humanité ! Tu te sens coupable et tu t'en veux... Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Naruto! Alors si tu es excité, laisse toi aller, laisse toi dominer par cette excitation sans écouter ton subconscient qui te dit de rester neutre.

Le blond mit quelques minutes à cogiter tout ça et allait ajouter quelque chose quand Sasuke murmura:

-Woh, j'ai reussi à te faire bander ..." ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'entrejambe de son amant avec une incrédulité et une joie passive.

- YAHOO, c'est génial ! Merci Sasu-chan !! Je bande !!! ", cria le blond en s'excitant partout, le lit rebondissant à chacunes de ses galipettes.

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire profiter les voisins, tsss si t'as pas alerté Gaara lui-même, c'est qu'on a de la chance !!

- Oh, Sasu-chan, vois le côté positif des choses, maintenant on peut faire l'amour correctement...

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre..." grommela le brun pour la forme.

Il s'allongea néammoins sur la pile éléctrique qui lui servait de petit ami et lui releva lentement les jambes sur ses épaules...Dans son champs de vision apparu le flacon d'anti-depresseurs que lui avait fait avaler Naruto le jour de son départ. A la seule pensé de ces cachets maudits Sasuke se crispa.

- Et je te previens, plus jamais je ne te laisserai me donner tes calmants !

- Ah j'ai eu la main un peu lourde la dernière fois ?

- Tu as carrément vidé la boite , y avait 45 comprimés dedans...et c'était des somnifères qui plus est !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ysa: pfiou, y ai fini ...taper deux chapitres à la suite quel tuile , g cru que je finirais jamais Bon sinon j'espere que sa vous a plu et que vous regretter pas trop le non-lemon que je ne sais pas si je le caserais ( étant donné que j'en ai trois ) ( génial , y a que moi pour me mettre dans un merdier pareil )

Dites moi se que vous en pensez...


	7. Déchéance

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre sept : Déchéance**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi !**

** : déplacement temporel **

**Pour le titre : le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Quand Kiba se réveilla, Itachi était déjà parti depuis quelques heures. Le châtain ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième avec un engourdissement palpable. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait honte. Honte de continuer a vivre, honte d'être devenu la catin officielle de l'Uchiwa. Il n'y avait pas un seul membre de l'Akatsuki qui ne soit au courant de leur liaison, et pas un seul qui ne se soit pas foutu de sa gueule par la même occasion. Kiba se redressa sur son céans, lentement et en douceur, Itachi avait pas fait dans la dentelle la veille au soir, et il en ressentait bien les effets à présent. Cette brute l'avait sérieusement massacré et rien que le fait d'être assis, le faisait souffrir le martyre. Son regard morne erra sur les draps puis la place qu'occupait Itachi. Les grandes souillures blanches lui rappelèrent qu'il devait y en avoir aussi de son coté du lit, et même sur son corps. Il passa très doucement, parce que c'était vraiment douloureux, un doigt en dessous de ses fesses et après une inspection en bonne et due forme, une douche s'imposa dans son esprit.

Il se traîna, nu comme un ver, jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fit couler un bain. Son reflet lui renvoyant une image plus que médiocre d'un Kiba dépérissant.

Deux mois et une semaine…ça faisait deux mois et une semaine qu'il était là, à attendre des renforts qui sans doute n'arriveraient jamais…à accepter toutes les lubies d'Itachi dés qu'il rentrait de mission, à se farcir le chef akatsukien, Shougo et Kisame qui le traitait comme le dernier des prostitués…à entendre Deidara et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, comme le prêtre là, Hidan, parler de lui comme s'il n'existait pas, ou comme un objet répugnant…

Son regard glissa sur le reflet de son visage pour descendre sur ses parties intimes et ses cuisses, d'où coulaient encore légèrement des minces filets blancs de sperme. Kiba se mordilla la lèvre, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parlé de viol avec Itachi puisqu'il se laissait faire, et même si pour lui c'était pire que tout, il avait encore eu deux fois ses chaleurs avec l'Uchiwa, qui en avait bien profité d'ailleurs.

Le maître chien baissa la tête devant son reflet avec un soupçon de culpabilité, il avait toujours du mal à se regarder en face depuis le début, parce qu'il se dégouttait lui-même. Il se lava rapidement et revint dans la chambre quelques minutes avant qu'une petite sonnerie retentisse. En effet le quartier général où il se trouvait, était composé en neuf appartements, distribué aux membres de l'Akatsuki de manière égale, chacun également muni d'une sonnerie pour prévenir des intrusions. Kiba avait prit l'habitude de ses sonneries qui sonnaient tous les matins à la même heure et qui annonçaient la venue de Kytoly, un jeune serviteur d'Itachi.

Kytoly avait été amant avec le brun et comme il n'était pas assez puissant sur un champ de bataille, était chargé de s'occuper du maître chien en son absence.

Il était roux, bavard, et assez joyeux dans ses périodes, même s'il restait quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux.

- Bah, vous n'êtes pas encore habillé, Altesse ?

Kytoly considérait aussi que si Itachi était une sorte de monarque alors Kiba était, au même titre, une sorte de reine. Il ne faisait que le vouvoyer à longueur de journée, et à lui donner du « votre altesse », en veux tu, en voilà.

Kiba, par habitude, avait enfilé le seul vêtement qu'Itachi lui permettait de porter qui consistait en un court kimono qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, noir avec un nuage rouge et un loup au dos. Itachi l'avait fait broder dés la deuxième semaine, pour qu'il ne s'affiche pas complètement nu devant Kytoly.

- Avec quoi veux tu que je m'habille, je n'ai que ça ! », grogna le châtain en lui montrant le kimono.

- Oui mais…Shougo-sama arrive, vous n'allez peut-être pas vous présenter comme ça devant lui ?

Oh non, cet enfoiré ramenait ses fesses vraiment quand il fallait pas, le regard de l'Inuzuka retomba sur ce que Kytoly avait sous le bras, ça ressemblait à des vêtements.

- C'est…c'est pour moi ? » questionna t il la voix tremblante.

- De quoi ? Ah oui, c'est de la part de Itachi-sama, mais il voulait que vous ne le portiez que ce soir…pour lui !!

- Mais enfin, réfléchis, je ne vais pas me promener sous les yeux de Shougo-sama dans cette tenue !

Kytoly secoua la tête négativement .

- Maître Itachi a bien insisté là dessus, vous ne devez le porter que ce soir !

Kiba allait ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée signala que quelqu'un était arrivé. L'Inuzuka soupira, et passant à côté de ce qui lui servait de valet , lui ordonna de nettoyer la chambre, pendant qu'il s'occupait de son hôte. Ordre auquel ledit valet obéit immédiatement après avoir rangé son précieux paquet à l'abri du châtain.

Shougo-sama attendait dans le salon patiemment quand Kiba arriva. Le brun avait pris ses aises et s'était installé confortablement dans un des deux canapés qui s'y trouvaient, il sourit d'un air sournois en voyant un Inuzuka plus que crispé entrer dans la salle avec pour seul vêtement, ce minuscule kimono qui ne cachait vraiment rien à son avis. Il n'y avait que le châtain pour croire que sa pudeur était à l'abri.

Quand son regard croisa celui dudit maître chien, celui ci détourna précipitamment les yeux et faisant rapidement le tour du deuxième canapé, vint baiser la main du chef de l'Akatsuki, en s'agenouillant devant lui, comme c'était l'usage.

Shougo admira muettement la beauté du jeune homme tandis qu'il lui rendait les hommages dût à son rang, avant qu'il ne se relève devant lui.

- Que puis-je pour vous, maître Shougo ?

Le regard du brun descendit sur les hanches de son vis à vis, qu'est ce que ce kimono pouvait cacher d'intéressant ?

- Déjà enlève moi ça, » murmura t il en montrant le kimono.

Kiba trembla légèrement en entendant ces paroles mais se reprit rapidement.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Shougo ricana devant cette réponse et se redressant à demi, répéta en articulant lentement et de manière exagérée tous les mots.

- Enlève ton kimono !

Le maitre chien recula de quelques pas avec un sourire légèrement indigné et se refugia derrière le canapé.

- Je ne pense pas, maitre Shougo !

Ledit Shougo se leva en souriant d'un air de prédateur :" ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! A moins que tu veuilles que je te l'enlever moi-même ?", Il avait à peine murmuré cette phrase ponctué d'ironie que Kiba essayait de se faire la malle par la porte dont il était venu. Mais Shougo bloqua rapidement la porte avec un jutsu approprié.

- Allons...ne sois pas si timide, je veux juste regarder...pour l'instant...

Kiba, coincé entre la porte et Shougo ne se résignait pas du moins et s'activait à faire garder une certaine distance à l'akatsukien. " Je ne pense pas que Itachi-sama apprécierait ce que vous faites !!" dit il le plus calmement qu'il pouvait.

- Mmmmh quel sang froid, t'as l'air sûr de toi ! Mhhmm pas étonnant qu'Itachi t'ai choisi, t'as une telle noblesse quand tu dis ça qu'on a tout de suite envie de te plaquer contre un mur pour la briser en mille morceaux." Shougo commença à entrer dans la limite de l'espace vital de l'Inuzuka "Tu crois vraiment que Itachi pourrait dire quoique ce soit à mon encontre ? Je suis son supérieur ! Je pourrais lui faire la même chose que celle que je vais te faire à présent "

Ce disant il tira avec une extrême lenteur sur le cordon du kimono du maitre chien qui detourna la tête pour ne pas voir ça. Pourtant quand il sentit une main qui tentait de dégager le haut de son unique vêtement , il le referma d'un coup sec, le regard palpitant de haine.

- Si vous tenez vraiment à jeter ne serait ce qu'un coup d'oeil, il faudra me tuer ! Je ne permettrais à personne hormis maitre Itachi me regarder !

Amusé par les paroles du canidé l'akatsukien shougoien s'écarta et éclata de rire, avant de rompre un jutsu et de redevenir Itachi. Celui ci se retourna laissant voir ses sharingans.

- ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir me montrer ce que je suis venu voir !

Kiba était atterré, alors Itachi avait récidivé, il lui avait encore fait le coup d'un akatsukien en manque. D'habitude il prenait une illusion comme Zetsu ou Tobi mais là il avait pris Shougo. ces derniers instants l'avaient tellement effrayé qu'il se laissa tomber sur canapé patraque.

- Vous aviez pourtant promis d'arrêter !" murmura t il la tête dans les mains. Itachi en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et à le tripoter comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Il faut bien que je vérifie de temp en temps si tu m'es toujours fidèle...allez sois mignon et allonge toi...

Kiba se laissa faire car il savait bien que sous ces allures de phrases bien tournées c'était un ordre plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu ne vas plus en mission ?," son ton était redevenu morne et terne comme s'il était blasé et qu'il se fichait éperdument de la réponse. L'akatsukien, la tête perdu dans son cou et les mains perdues sur sa taille, ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite.

- Si, j'y repars dès que j'ai terminé de m'occuper de toi..." Itachi voyait bien que le maitre chien faisait des efforts monstres pour se crisper quand il se glissa entre ses jambes"...mais je reviens ce soir..." Kiba hocha péniblement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, craignant à toutes instants une pénétration dans les règles, son arrière train ne le supporterai surement pas"...et j'aimerais que tu portes ce que j'ai donné à Kytoly...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?" murmura le châtain après un temps de silence.

- Une surprise..." répondit le brun sur le meme ton avant de l'embrasser.

Le dénommé Kytoly rentra à ce moment là, trouvant de ce fait son maître encore tout habillé entre les cuisses blanches de l'amant de son maitre, lui pour le coup complètement dévêtu, le kimono trainant sur le canapé.

- Kytoly ", gronda Itachi, ses sharingans se colorant tout doucement.

Kiba se redressa d'un coup et rajustant son kimono croisa les jambes sur le sofa.

- Maitre, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Maitre Kisame vous attend devant votre point de rendez vous !" bafouilla distinctement notre cher employé de maison qui se retira une fois la nouvelle dite, encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Itachi soupira et enfila son manteau bordé de nuages rouges puis s'approcha de Kiba toujours assis. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément et lui lécher le bout du nez.

- T'as l'air déprimé ! Tu trouves que je te traite si mal ?" murmura t il en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

- Non, Maître..." la réponse était aussi faible que convainquante.

- Bon alors je vais y aller", il se leva ," Je te ramène quelque chose qui va te plaire, tu vas voir ! Mais avant fais moi un beau sourire qui me donne envie de revenir...

Faute de sourire, Kiba l'embrassa incapable à présent d'étirer ses lèvres pour former quoique ce soit d'autre que des grimaces ou pour parler...alors un sourire. Itachi sembla s'en contenter et partit sans se retourner après le baiser. Le maitre chien referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre elle, et se mit à pleurer. Cela allait faire deux, trois jours qu'il n'avait pas pleurer. Avant il pleurais tout les jours que Dieu faisait mais comme Itachi lui avait interdit, il se retenait ne gardant ses larmes que pour de grandes occasions.

A suivre

Ysa: Je sais je suis sadique , tant de mois d'attente pour ça ! Bon je m'explique encore une fois ( puisque je l'ai déjà fait sur une fic FMA) j'ai pris du retard à cause de la mort de qqn de proche pour moi ...donc encore mille excuses et puis j'espere qd meme que vous avez aimé Sa se passe mal pour Kiba comme vous le voyez mais c pas fini a votre avis quelle est la surprise ? Et que va lui offir Itachi ? c cons comme question mais j'essayerais d'aller plus vite pour la suite promis

Le Yaoi vaincra, ( vive le ShikaKiba ) y en a pas assez .


	8. Surprise

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre sept : Déchéance**

**Auteur :****Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse :** ** Naruto**

**Genre :****yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple :**** je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**** pas à moi !**

**: déplacement temporel **

**Pour le titre :**** le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :****Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

Tout les habitants du village Nashi avaient été tué dans les règles par Kisame et Itachi. Oh, ils n'avaient pas détruit à proprement parler le village, mais avaient juste exécuté tout ses villageois, sauf les enfants afin qu'ils répandent la nouvelle.

Kisame ricana, sa face de requin déformée par le rictus qu'il arborait, " Du bon travail", murmura t il ," du bon travail !" Puis il se tourna vers son acolyte: "On rentre maintenant ? Shougo doit nous attendre !"

Itachi, les yeux dans le vague, tourna les talons sans rien dire et s'enfonça dans une boutique du village.

- Oy ! Itachi, je te parle ! " gueula le requin.

Le brun s'arreta pendant une ou deux secondes sans se retourner pour autant et murmura: " J'ai quelque chose à faire ! Vas y si ça t'amuse !"

Kisame grogna pour la forme mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il entra dans la boutique également. C'était un petit magasin qui vendait de tout, enfin vendait était un grand mot, étant donné que le vendeur était mort. Bref Kisame chercha des yeux son compagnon et le trouva accroupi devant une malle bizarre. Quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait, il ne put s'empêcher de le rallier.

- "Quelque chose à faire, n'est ce pas ?" Dis moi tu le soignes pas un peu trop ton "prisonnier "? ", dans le fond il était surtout vexé qu' Itachi n'ai jamais pensé à lui faire de cadeau." Déjà la dernière fois tu lui a rapporté quelque chose, ça te suffit pas ?"

Pour toute réponse Itachi se redressa, son présent dans les bras et se dirigea cette fois vers l'arrière boutique, jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux aux yakutas poussiéreux, son regard fut attiré par un vêtement bien plus approprié au maitre chien d'après lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Kytoly ! "cria Kiba allongé les bras en croix sur son lit.

- Oui, altesse ?" lui répondit prestement le valet d'Itachi.

Allons bon, pensa le chatain, voila qu'il recommence ! Le rouquin était en effet en train de s'agenouiller respectueusement devant "l'épouse " de son maitre avec tout la déference que cela envisageait.

- Je m'ennuis ! Quand est ce qu'il revient Itachi ?" grogna t il devant cet étalage de courtoisie.

Il faut dire que la manière dont Kytoly le traitait était gênante, il s'occupait de lui comme un personnage de marque alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce que son maitre faisait au maitre chien.

- Maitre Itachi a précisé qu'il serait là vers 21 heures. Il serait d'ailleurs plus que temps de vous habiller !" dit très clairement le roux sans relever la tête.

Kiba rit à cette remarque: " Avec quoi ? "

- Eh bien, le présent que Maitre Itachi m'a remis pour vous ce matin !," répliqua le rouquin toujours le nez sur le plancher.

Le rire du maitre chien mourut dans sa gorge, un présent d'Itachi ? Pour lui ? Nan, il devait rêver, Itachi ne faisait rien qui ne lui rapportait pas quelque chose. Mais l'information demandait tout de même son attention. C'est pour quoi il se releva sur son céant pour fixer son serviteur.

- Un présent ?, " murmura t il s'obligeant à avoir un rictus méprisant ", je ne me rapelle pas l'avoir vu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Kytoly venait de présenter devant lui quelque chose soigneusement envelloppé dans un linge blanc, le même paquet que Kytoly tenait sous le bras dans la matinée.

Encore tout ému de recevoir un cadeau, Kiba mis quelques minutes a fixer le linge propre puis doucement avec des gestes soigneux, il déballa le paquet. C'était un magnifique kimono de pure soie, une vraie splendeur. Il était noir avec des flammes rouges et jaunes qui partaient des manches et bas du kimono, et qui venaient lécher toute la surface du tissu jusqu'au bassin, et jusqu'au épaules. "Je comprends pourquoi il a plu à Itachi, ce kimono est aussi pervers que lui" dit Kiba en son for interieur. Même dans le dos on pouvait distinguer l'idéogramme de la Luxure en lettres rouges, ce kimono aussi magnifique soit il était vraiment un appel à la débauche. Le chatain soupira, il ne pouvait pas décemment porter cette chose, mais Kytoly semblait d'un tout autre avis.

- Puis-je conseiller à son altesse de d'abord se laver avant de mettre le kimono ? J'ai d'ailleurs déja préparé les parfums !

Je vois, pensa Kiba, j'ai pas vraiment le choix ", il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bains où abandonna son unique vêtement juste devant la baignoire. L'eau était chaude et parfumée comme l'avait laissé présager Kytoly. Ledit rouquin qui arriva dans la pièce avec les bras chargés de flacons de tous genres.

- Allons votre altesse, pourriez vous vous tournez que je puisse vous oindre convenablement !

' Pourrait pas parler comme tout le monde" songea le maitre chien en offrant son dos au jeune homme, qui le frottait généreusement avec une mousse qui sentait le lys et la lavande.

Quand il eut fini, Kiba pu enfin se lever et se sécha dans une épaisse serviette éponge, avant que le roux lui rappelle l'existence du splendide Kimono pervers qu'il devait enfiler.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Itachi rentra dans ses appartements en prenant soin de ne pas faire retentir la sonnette d'alarme, il posa ses présents avec soin et sourit quand il vit la table qu'avait dressé Kytoly pour le maitre chien et lui. Des éclats de voix lui parvenant de la chambre, il se décida à aller voir...

- C'est trop serré, je te dis ! "vociféra une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Mais votre altesse, si je le relâche trop, on ne voit rien de vos courbes...

Kiba vit rouge en même temps qu'Itachi éclatait de rire interieurement en entendant ça.

- Mes courbes ...?" grogna l'Inuzuka entre ses dents" Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes courbes ?"

Kytoly se tordit les mains, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- A quel point elles sont magnifiques ?

Là, pour le coup, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la porte comme un seul homme. Kytoly à la vue de son maitre s'agenouilla respectueusement alors que Kiba tétanisé dans son superbe kimono n'osait bouger d'un pas. L'akatsukien le fit pour lui et se tenant devant lui avec un petit sourire bien à lui, mrumura: Alors, tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

L'inuzuka s'exécuta avec vivacité, mais à peine avait il fini qu'Itachi le sermonnait déjà sur son excessive pudeur donnant raison à Kytoly pour ce qui étaient de ses courbes généreuses. " Tu ne devrais pas être si réfractaire devant moi, je ne pense pas devoir te rappeller comment va finir ce kimono, alors laisse Kytoly se charger de ton habillement, il s'y connait plus que toi !

Kiba avait une de ces envies de crier qui lui donnait la nausée, il ne s'offusqua pourtant pas quand le brun lui donna un baiser des plus fougueux en guise de bonjour, ni quand il se retira dans la pièce d'à côté pour parler avec le rouquin. Il se laissa juste tomber par terre, le kimono desserré dénudant outrageusement une de ses épaules. Il était pudique, certes, voir prude ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait ! Il devait déjà se ballader avec un vêtement aussi indécent que ridicule devant les autres akatsukien, il devait se montrer nu devant Kytoly pour lui faciliter la tâche ! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi pudique que lui, c'était déjà trop. Il fallait en plus qu'il se laisse habiller par le premier venu qui savait mettre en valeur ses attributs ! Se laisser attiffer de la sorte, comme la fille de joie la plus vulgaire possible! Cela ne suffisait pas qu'il écarte les jambes quand Itachi le demandait, il fallait en plus qu'il l'excite davantage ! Il en avait assez, assez de prédire la suite de la soirée, tout en priant qu'elle finisse d'une autre façons que les nuits précédentes.

Dans la pièce à côté Itachi donnait ses ordres a Kytoly pour la journée suivante, sans quitter la porte de la chambre des yeux.

- Si je puis me permettre, Maitre Itachi, ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui...il a demandé après vous toute la journée..." murmura Kyoly en prenant congé.

Le brun lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil quand il partit mais ses paroles restèrent gravées dans sa tête pendant quelques minutes.

Il se rendit dans la chambre doucement, trouvant un Kiba allongé sur leur lit, le haut du kimono largement ouvert sur son torse, une larme unique glissant silencieusement le long de sa joue. Il soupira profondément en s'asseyant à côté de lui : Tu n'es pas content de me revoir si tôt ?!"

L'inuzuka essuya rageusement sa larme avec la manche de son kimono avant de retorquer avec toute la verve qu'il avait stocké depuis qu'il était retenu captif : Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? De toute manière ça ne serait que pour flatter votre ego ! Que je sois content ou pas, tout ce qui compte c'est que je sois encore baisable, le reste..."

La gifle était partie sans prévenir, frappant la joue de Kiba avec une telle violence qu'il tomba du lit. Le maitre chien ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire qu'une fois à terre. Il avait été fou de dire ça, fou de dire ce qu'il pensait, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais là ce n'était pas le regret qui primait dans son esprit, c'était la peur. Il avait terriblement peur d'Itachi, il tremblait de peur, allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en gémissant des "pardons " à répétition. Attendant humblement la punition de son maitre qui se faisait attendre. Itachi finit par ordonner à Kiba de se redresser, l'obligeant ainsi à demeurer à genoux devant lui, la tête à la hauteur de son torse. Kiba obéit promptement craignant de le decevoir encore une fois s'il ne suivait pas vite ses directives. L'akatsukien observa lentement et avec gravité la joue frappée, elle était encore un peu rouge, et il garderait certainement une marque pour quelques heures mais il n'y avait pas d'hématome, ni de bleu. Il laissa ses mains caresser le contour de visage de son vis à vis, il était beau son Kiba avec cette petite mine soumise, et son souffle légèrement accéleré, pauvre petit chiot apeuré par son maitre. Faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais il n'était plus énervé...sa colère était parti aussi vite qu'elle était venu ...quoique...était il vraiment en colère quand il l'avait giflé...? Peut être un peu irrité par les accusations trop directes de son jeune prisonnier, mais pas réellement énervé. Il avait juste voulu juste assurer son rôle de maitre et rappeller à son mignon petit courtisan en kimono qu'il lui devait le respect.

Le brun lui caressa donc doucement la joue sous l'air inquiet de notre cher maitre chien avant de l'embrasser avec force. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire mal mais à lui montrer qui était le chef.

- N'oublie plus jamais quelle est ta place !", murmura t il en détachant sa bouche de celle de l'inuzuka pendant quelques secondes pour mieux la reprendre.

Kiba fit un bref signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et laissa le brun errer dans entre ses lèvres en totale liberté, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour dire quoique ce soit. L'akatsukien s'autorisa même à passer ses mains dans le creux des reins de son maitre chien pour le coller un peu plus à lui. Une fois repu de son baiser passionné, Itachi se lécha les lèvres avec délectation, son chatain plaqué contre lui, encore pantelant de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ..." lui souffla t il à l'oreille "...reste ici sagement je vais le chercher ...!

Une fois qu'Itachi fut sorti de la chambre, Kiba se sentit respirer...il ne lui avait rien fait , il ne lui avait rien fait...ses genoux s'entrechoquaient encore de peur et son coeur dansait une chamade des plus complexes mais il était vivant et en un seul morceau...certes son seigneur et maitre l'avait pressé contre lui et embrassé fougueusement ...et tout semblait indiquer qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air lui serait imposé le soir même mais il était vivant.

Itachi revient rapidement avec sous le bras une sorte de grand baquet en bois et quelque chose qui ressembait à un vêtement. Le manipulateur du Sharingan posa, impatient ses présents dans les bras de son amant, attendant sa réaction. Kiba ouvrit d'abord le paquet qui ressemblait à un vêtement, qui se revèla être un magnifique kimono de soie rouge, une pure merveille. Les ibis avaient été brodés avec des fils d'or et le dragon qui serpentait dans le dos était beau à couper le souffle.

- Maitre...maitre Itachi ...il ne fallait pas..." commença Kiba hésitant, ne sachant comment réagir devant un tel cadeau, c'était bien trop beau pour lui, et bien trop beau pour ce qu'il apportait à l'uchiwa.

- Ttttthh ne dis rien..., le brun posa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'Inuzuka puis passa innocemment derrière le maitre chien.

-Essaye le, lui chuchota t il dans le creux de l'oreille, je suis sûr que tu seras divin avec .

Ce disant il lui defit lentement son obi déjà bien lâche sur ses hanches avant de lui enlever son ancien kimono noire. Le vêtement tomba aux pieds de Kiba qui se raidit imperceptiblement contre le torse de son maitre, sa peau une fois mise à nu. Mais l'uchiwa ne lui permit pas tout de suite d'essayer son présent, le tripotant à son aise, il réhabitua ses mains aux courbes familières du maitre chien, apres tout elles lui avaient manqué, ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il ne les avaient pas tripoté. Notre pauvre Kiba quant a lui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses tremblements et ses gémissements. En effet les courants d'air frais sur sa peau lui donnaient de legers frissons et Itachi qui ne cessait de lui petrir les hanches et les fesses n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

Enfin l'akatsukien lui fit enfiler son magnifique kimono et alla même jusqu'a lui nouer le obi, bien serré comme il l'aimait. Le jeune shinobi ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, entre sa ceinture qui le compressait tant qu'il en avait des vertiges et Itachi qui l'empêchait de respirer à trop vouloir l'embrasser.

- Je le savais "murmura le brun" tu es digne d'un dieu...

L'inuzuka tourna lentement la tête et se força à regarder le miroir.

- Ce n'es pas ton ex-amant qui aurait pu t'offrir cela ! Il n'aurais jamais pu te donner la vie que tu méritais! Tu n'étais pas pour lui " étrangement les paroles qu'Itachi chuchota à son oreille lui remirent en mémoire Shikamaru. Oh non il ne l'avait pas oublié, qui peut oublier celui qui a tout été pour lui ? Quand le chatain regarda dans le miroir, il n'y vit qu'un jeune homme alangui dans les bras d'un autre, d'un autre que celui qu'il aimait. Shikamaru, Pas pour lui ? C'était lui Kiba Inuzuka qui ne le méritais pas, il l'avait trahi, trompé, c'était lui qui n'était pas digne de lui. Pourtant ils s'étaient aimés tout les deux, dans le secret, dans l'intimité chaleureuse qu'ils partageaient, ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Kiba n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait lui qui romperait ses serments de fidélité...pourtant en se laissant faire, en ne disant rien, il le trahissais, son Shikamaru.

- Il est magnifique "murmura t il simplement à l'intention d'Itachi qui recommençait à le tripoter par dessus le kimono.

- N'est ce pas, rien que de te voir là-dedans ça me donne une de ces envies de te faire l'amour ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir te l'enlever lentement, très lentement, et ensuite te faire les honneurs...ou mieux te pénètrer en profondeur alors que tu es encore empêtré dedans...

Le visage de Kiba avait soudainement pris une délicieuse couleur rouge, et ses yeux se firent très fuyants.

- Quoi, ça te met mal à l'aise de savoir le programme de notre soirée ...?" sussura l'akatsukien avec un petit air narquois.

L'inuzuka rougit d'autant plus et détourna carrément la tête, ce qui amusa d'autant plus le brun qui lui mit une petite claque sur les fesses, histoire de tester le postérieur de son amant.

- Oh, j'allais oublié le plus important..." Itachi alla chercher l'étrange baquet "tiens c'est un autre cadeau de ma part..." il embrassa encore son chien d'amant qui s'empressa d'ouvrir ce grand paquet. Ecoutant de manière distraite ce que disais son seme " pour les longues journées où je ne suis pas là...je comprends que Kytoly n'arrive pas toujours à t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin, alors je me suis dit que...

WAAAFF

Kiba ouvrit des yeux grands comme des machines à laver. Un chien, Itachi lui avait ramené un chien ...?

Méfiant l'Inuzuka se tourna vers l'Uchiwa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" gronda le brun sous le regard inquisiteur de son jeune compagnon, "Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de piège, Kiba regarda la petite boule de poils blanche qui s'étirait et gambadait joyeusement devant lui. Pour un peu, il lui aurait rappellé son Akamaru resté à Konoha.

- Oooh si je l'adore . Il est adorable.

Inconsciemment Itachi rosit en entendant ces mots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Iruka se leva de bonne heure comme à son habitude, Shougo l'avait laissé seul depuis bientôt trois semaines et notre petit dauphin commençait à se languir. En effet la cohabitation avec son ancien amant avait commencé de manière assez rude. Hors de question pour Iruka de voir Kakashi sauf en la présence de Shougo. C'était la seule règle, seulement Shougo se faisait trop attendre. Iruka avait besoin de voir son Kakashi, de lui parler, de vérifier qu'il allait bien, il voulait sentir son odeur et pouvoir l'embrasser tout son saoûl. Et puis une relation amoureuse avec Kakashi ne pouvait pas se limiter à un amour platonique, si la conscience d'Iruka réclamait son épouvantail, son corps aussi demandait après lui. Il en était arrivé à un stade ou se satisfaire de ses mains ne le satisfaisaient pas complètement il avait l'envie et le besoin de confier son corps plein de désirs à cet homme qui connaissait tout de lui et qui l'aimait. Bref Iruka s'était levé de bonne heure esperant que Shougo rentrerait aujourd'hui, c'était sa limite. Il devait voir le ninja aux yeux pairs ne serait ce que pour le repos de son coeur.

Iruka s'était donc assis dans un coin de la pièce pour attendre quand il entendit chanter dans la salle de bain et un bruit d'eau continu.

- Entrainez par la foule qui nous traine, nous entraine..."

Iruka fut si stupéfait de voir Shougo en train de prendre une douche en chantant qu'il en oublia de masquer son chakra.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?" murmura l'akatsukien en s'arrêtant de chantonner.

- Quand êtes vous rentré ?" répliqua le brun sans se démonter.

- Ce matin ...pourquoi je t'ai manqué ? Ce disant Shougo se retourna, son corps encore tout humide, et sortit se coller contre son amant " ...Réchauffe moi !

- Arrête !! Tu es trempé et si je t'attendais c'est uniquement parce que je ne peux pas voir Kakashi tant que tu es absent !!

Shougo lui fit une petite moue boudeuse: tu n'es vraiment pas mignon... me dire que tu guettais mon retour pour voir ton ancien amant... d'ailleur n'est ce pas aujourd'hui que j'ai programmé son exécution...ou peut-être demain ?!!

Devant le sourire narquois de son vis à vis, Iruka blêmit. " Son exécution...?Non, tu n'as pas fait ça quand meme...!!?"

- C'est à moi de décider quand la vie de notre cher Kakashi prendra fin..." Iruka réprima un cri d'effroi" alors je te conseille d'être très..." ses yeux descendirent sur le torse de son Umino "...très..." il inclina la tête " ...très gentil..." Lui souffla t il dans le creux de l'oreille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Tsunade-sama" murmura t il d'une voix calme " je veux y aller !

A suivre

Ysa: Je suis au summum du sadisme. Qu'une petite dizaine de page ( sur word) apres tant de mois d'attente ! On va dire que la suite va venir un peu plus vite que ça ...surtout que je m'éloigne de plus en plus de mon scénario original c fichu comme dirait mon grand pere . Donc voila tout sa pour dire que j'espere que vous avez aimé la suite ...ah aussi un grand merci " ironique" à la personne ( me rapelle plus du nom ) qui m'a laissé une review rempli d'insultes donc voilou j'ignore egalement pourquoi je prend la peine d'en parler il ne le mérite pas. En revanche je tiens a dire que je remercie avec une grand R tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ( a part la moule de la review insultante) merci aussi a Staphyla ( j'espere que sa s'ecris comme sa) qui m'a ecris une thèse sur ce que devrais etre la suite ( sa ma fait vraiment bien rire) mais qui ne m'a pas laissé d'adresse pour la joindre...Sa ne retire rien aux autres revieweurs!! eencore merci merci merci. A aussi une 'tite question a votre avis qui est la personne qui parle a la fin du chapitre a Tsunade ? Voilou

Le Yaoi vaincra, ( vive le ShikaKiba ) y en a pas assez .


	9. Ombre

**Concerto pour Inuzuka**

**Chapitre neuf:**** Ombre**

**Auteur :****Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse :**

**Série :**** Naruto**

**Genre :****yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple :**** je sais combien c'est chiant quand cette question n'est pas résolue des le début . Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que les couples sont yaoi pour la majorité mais je mets rarement les filles ensembles donc c'est fort possible qu'il y est du hétéro ( le fait de mettre de filles ne me gêne absolument pas c'est juste que j'adore le couple genre Lee/sakura donc …mais si vous voulez du yuri 'suffit de le dire .) sinon les couples principaux, en général sont Kiba x Shikamaru, Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**** pas à moi !**

** : déplacement temporel **

**Pour le titre :**** le titre est un peu complexe je sais mais en fait un concerto c'est quand un instrument dialogue avec tout un orchestre et comme la fic tourne autour de Kiba j'ai pensé a ce titre .**

**présentation de l'histoire :****Kiba et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans et demie, ils sont tous deux âgés de 18 ans et tous deux jounins; quand on confie une mission importante et dangereuse au maître chien .**

**- **Tsunade sama, murmura t il d'une voix calme, je veux y aller.

L'hokage posa doucement sa tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se rapellait très bien de la première fois qu'il avait dit cette phrase maudite. C'était quand Naruto et Sasuke l'avait ramené à Konoha, le Nara l'avait attrappé par une manche, la main poisseuse de sang, et lui avait dit ces quelques mots. Elle avait bien essayé de l'anesthésier pendant qu'elle le recousait mais la douleur semblait le tenir eveillé malgrés tout.Il ne criait pas, ni ne hurlait, juste ses yeux qui la regardaient. Ses yeux surtout la mettait mal à l'aise, ils l'a torturaient. Ces yeux qui ne se fermaient jamais et qui la fixaient tout le temps lui déchiraient les entrailles.

Et puis cette phrase,... il la répétait comme s'il ne connaissait que celle là, comme s'il ne pouvait plus construire une phrase sans le verbe vouloir au present de l'indicatif première personne, le complement cironstanciel de lieu " y" et le verbe a l'infinitif aller. Il l'a disait tout le temps, comme une chanson, comme une ballade. Seul le ton variait, doux, acerbe, violent, calme, empressé...Cette phrase sonnait comme une malédiction...

Tsunade se prit la tête dans les mains, c'était de sa faute si Kiba avait été capturé, mais c'était aussi de la sienne si Shikamaru avait plus ou moins perdu la raison.

Parce qu'il avait trop vite guérit et cicatrisé, et qu'elle lui avait trop vite accordé le droit d'interroger les sbires d'Itachi qu'ils avaient débusqué. Parce qu'elle l'avait trop vite jugé apte à faire face.

La salle d'interrogatoire, quand elle y repensait, lui donnait envie de vomir. Les boyaux, le sang, et le liquide céphalorachidien qui avaient recouvert les murs de la salle avaient de quoi écoeurer les plus courageux. Et Shikamaru au milieu de ces cadavres qui ne disait rien, les yeux grands ouverts, et du sang plein les mains. Tsunade se rapellait encore les yeux vides du Nara quand il s'était retourné vers elle. "Tsunade sama, je veux y aller!", elle réentendait l'accent de desespoir qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Et puis le Nara s'était plongé dans un mutisme étrange dont il ne sortait que pour dire cette unique phrase.

Naruto disait qu'il avait laissé sa raison avec Kiba, Sasuke disait qu'il était fou, et Tsunade n'arrivait pas à fixer son diagnostic.

Elle se leva doucement et partit pour l'hopital, quand elle arriva dans la chambre du Nara, elle ne put retenir une grimace, comme elle haïssait cette chambre de malheur, où un de ses meilleurs shinobi était allongé dans ce lit si blanc.

- Shikamaru, c'est moi ..." murmura t elle en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

Celui ci se retourna à peine et murmura: Tsunade sama, je veux y aller!

- Oui je sais, je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais...

- Tsunade sama, je veux y aller ! " murmura t il à nouveau d'un ton résigné.

L'hokage recula lentement, encore une fois elle n'obtiendrais rien aujourd'hui, elle n'obtenait plus de résultat depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. L'état de Shikamaru ne progressait plus depuis cet interrogatoire de toute façon. Et la sannin avait envie de pleurer devant ce mutisme, elle le sentait, c'était son experience de médecin qui parlait, le Nara se laissait mourir.

Elle allait sortir quand Shikamaru se releva subitement sur son céans, la respiration coupée: "...Kiba...je...laisse moi me reveiller...je t'en supplie...ne me laisse plus voir ce qu'il te fait...ce que tu le laisses te faire...laisse moi ouvrir les yeux..." Il avait tout murmuré très vite, la respiration sifflante, et le temps que Tsunade arrive à son chevet il avait replongé dans son mutisme.

- Il a dit "laisse moi me reveiller "? Vous êtes sûre ? murmura Shikaku que Kotetsu était allé chercher sur l'ordre de la blonde.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu...Vous croyez que nous tenons quelque chose...? C'est possible que Shikamaru est des visions de Kiba?" demanda impatiente l'hokage qui ne tenait plus.

Des mois qu'elle attendait ce genre de minuscules petits indices pour avancer dans ce brouillard ou elle était, elle ne le lacherait pas facilement.

- Oui, je pense que Shikamaru a fait appel à une déviation de la manipulation des ombres." expliqua le Nara père," Il "voit" à travers l'ombre de la personne.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il voit Kiba à travers son ombre...?

Shikaku reflechit quelques minutes pour formuler sa phrase:" en fait c'est plus compliqué, il est devenu son ombre...il n'est plus dans sa chambre d'hopital, enfin corporellement si, mais son esprit est de l'autre coté du "miroir" pourrait on dire. Il est avec Kiba en tant qu'ombre et donc assiste impuissant à ce qu'on fait subir au jeune inuzuka...

- Mais pourquoi ne peut il pas revenir ? S'il s'agissait d'une manipulation il devrait pouvoir revenir dans son corps, nan ?

- Je pense qu'il ne veut pas rompre ce lien...qu'il ne veut pas risquer de perdre ces visions...

- Il ne veut pas ? Mais pourtant il disait à Kiba de le laisser..." tenta l'hokage désorientée

- Quand vous voyez la personne que vous aimez se faire torturer , vous ne voulez plus voir ça et en même temps vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de regarder parce que vous pensez que le fait de souffrir avec la personne aimée attenuera sa douleur.

- Mais vous, vous ne pourriez pas faire de même...? Je veux dire devenir l'ombre de Kiba...?" demanda l'hokage pour qui tout s'éclairait.

- Hélas non, il faut avoir une parfaite connaissance de l'ombre de la personne pour l'imiter, et je n'ai pas cette connaissance du jeune Inuzuka.

Tsunade posa son menton sur ses mains, " et on ne peut rien faire...?"

Shikaku soupira, "malheureusement on ne peut pas faire grand chose je pourrais juste essayer de contacter mon fils pour le faire agir de "l'autre coté", mais je crois que c'est tout ce qu'on peut tenter.

Tsunade sourit interieurement car une faible lumière venait de s'allumer dans son coeur face aux yeux vide et sans pupille de son patient." Alors comment procéde t on ?

Kiba se retourna sur le flanc, la position sur le dos le faisant trop souffrir. Il sentait encore dans sa bouche le gout pateux que l'on ressent quand on vient de se reveiller. Du bout des doigts il se débarassa de la couverture qui le recouvrait, c'était l'heure de prendre une bonne douche. La douleur qui le parcourut quand il voulut se lever le convaincut de rester un peu plus longtemps dans le lit. Il se réallongea donc sur le ventre rapidement quand il sentit quelque chose remuer à côté de lui. Le beau brun, qu'était Itachi emergea des draps à ses cotés sans autre forme de procés et les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il se recoucha sur son amant en lui mordillant gentiment la nuque comme fait le male dominant dans une meute.

-T'as bien dormi, mon coeur...?" lui souffla t il à l'oreille avant de repartir l'embrasser dans le cou.

Kiba ne repondit pas tout de suite, Itachi n'était generalement jamais là quand il se reveillait et il ne savait pas trop comment il devait se comporter. Son inactivité produisit un regain de tendresse chez son vis à vis qui, le prenant doucement par la taille, se mit à le couvrir de baiser depuis la base du cou jusqu'aux levres.

- Mon coeur ...tu dors encore...?

Kiba se roula lentement sur le coté, en profitant pour s'étirer mais sans ouvrir les yeux, arrachant de ce fait un sourire à son vis à vis. Itachi écarta d'un geste une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et posa un petit baiser discret sur l'endroit qu'il venait de dégager. " Tu es heureux avec moi ...? Je me demande..." Kiba fut plutot surpris de cette question qui semblait plus être dite à Itachi lui même qu'a lui. Dans le doute il préféra garder les yeux fermés et ne pas répondre. La main de son maitre quitta rapidement son dos et le maitre chien entendit rapidement l'eau de la salle de bains couler.

Ne pouvant pas feindre de dormir toute la journée, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, un de ses bras tombant dans le vide, sa main effleurant le sol. Il resta longtemps comme ça, à balancer son bras au dessus du tapis et du chiot qui dormait encore à poings fermés à coté du lit, à entendre l'eau couler par intermittence dans la piece à coté, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que son ombre changeait de forme.

Il allait se lever pour de bon quand quelque chose se referma sur son poignet, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas identifier. Il tourna instinctivement la tête pour voir ce qui le retenait, et ecarquilla les yeux de stupeur. C'était son ombre qui lui tenait la main.

Il se serait certainement affolé si son ancien amant n'avait pas été un manipulateur des ombres, mais ce bout d'ombre qui l'empechait de bouger ne le rassurait pas.

L'ombre devint flou sur le sol en parquet pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre la forme d'un homme avec un epis sur la tête, ombre caractéristique pour Kiba qui ne put se retenir de chuchoter un " Shikamaru ?" inquiet. L'ombre se leva du sol comme si elle était juste allongée et pris peu à peu consistance. De sa main noire, elle effleura la joue du maitre chien qui frissonna sous la caresse, cherchant un regard sur la surface sombre que formait la tête.

- Kiba ...?" appella la voix d'Itachi derrière lui.

Arrachant ainsi un regard de desespoir au pauvre Inuzuka qui tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bains d'où sortait l'akatsukien.

- Q'est ce que tu fais...?

Le chatain jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ombre auparavant, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Juste la sienne.

- Je ...je deviens fou..."murmura Kiba doucement en se laissant retomber dans ses oreillers.

Itachi s'approcha doucement de son amant et passa avec délicatesse sa main sur les triangles rouges qui ornaient les joues du maitre chien.

- Kiba...?" murmura t il, cherchant ce qui avait pu l'effrayer.

- Je...je..." begéya l'Inuzuka en cherchant une excuse quelconque, " je...je n'arrive pas à me déplacer, pourriez vous appeller Kytoly pour qu'il m'aide à prendre une douche...?"

Le brun baissa les yeux sur le corps du jeune jounin, qui se recroquevilla sous ce regard, et passa ses bras sous ses genoux et ses épaules en le soulevant.

- M...maitre Itachi...?" murmura le jeune maitre chien désappointé, alors que le brun l'emmenait vers la salle de bains d'un pas ferme.

Mais l'Uchiwa ne s'arreta que pour le déposer doucement dans la baignoire, enlevant juste apres son peignoir pour rentrer derrière lui." aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de toi "...

Kiba surveillait constamment son ombre du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait bougé il en était sur à présent. Shikamaru, peut etre ? Il serait parvenu à une technique aussi incroyable ? Ses pensées furent neanmoins interrompu par les caresses tres suggestives qu'Itachi lui procurait.

L'ombre ne se remit en mouvement que plus tard dans l'apres midi, quand Kiba fut enfin seul. Il était assis sur le lit ne sachant que faire, quand l'ombre se materialisa de nouveau et se glissa entre ses jambes, à genoux devant lui. " Shikamaru ...?" murmura le maitre chien, n'osant pas toucher cet être qui se collait contre son ventre.

Celui ci redressa la tête et posa ses levres tout doucement sur celle du chatain.

Itachi n'était pas tranquille, ce matin il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. Kiba n'était dans son état normal.

Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, pensa t il aussitot. Depuis quand s'inquiétait il pour la santé ou la sécurité d'un de ses prisonniers. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne immédiatement, qu'il ne laisse plus son coeur se réchauffer autant à la vue de l'Inuzuka. Le jeune homme n'était destiné qu'à son plaisir sexuel, et pour rien d'autre. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il lui avait semblé appétissant qu'il l'avait enlevé au début. Et puis cela ferait bientot 8 mois qu'il partageait son lit avec le maitre chien. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait exploité le jeune ninja de toutes les manières sexuelles possibles. A proprement parler, le chatain ne lui apportait plus aucune nouveauté, pourtant Itachi ne sentait pas en lui ce besoin de renouveau qu'il avait ressenti pour ses autres amants. Kiba sentait il qu'il allait bientot devoir laisser sa place ? Peut etre que c'était ce qu'il l'avait effrayé, ce matin...

Itachi secoua la tête, pourquoi renvoyer le jeune homme s'il le contentait encore." Pour que tu arrêtes d'en tomber amoureux" murmura une petite voix facécieuse à son oreille. L'akatsukien se renfrogna, amoureux ...? lui ?

Tout en refléchissant ses pas le ramenèrent à son appartement. La porte entrouverte le tira de ses pensées, et un doute désagréable le parcouru. Pourquoi la porte était ouverte ?

Il parcourut les immenses pieces qui lui appartenaient, son pas s'accélerant au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait.

Kiba n'était nulle part et son chien n'était pas là non plus.

Il s'approcha rapidement du grand miroir et l'effleurant du bout des doigts, l'interrogea: Il revit Kiba assit sur le lit, la matérialisation de l'ombre, leur baiser, et enfin leur fuite.

- Je te conseille de fuir loin, tres loin, sale cabot...parce que des que je t'aurais retrouver toi et ton abruti d'amant, je n'aurais aucune pitié" siffla t il lentement.

A plusieurs centaines de kilometres de là, le maitre chien, habillé d'un des kimonos aguicheurs que lui avait offert Itachi et son chiot bien calé dans ses bras, se retourna haletant. Il avait entendu la menace, le cri de haine de l'Uchiwa furieux, et ça le terrifiait.

Ysa: voila ...enfin comme dirait certaines en plus j'ai pas arreté de repeter que j'aurais pas le tps ses vacances et bien voila sa c fait . Bon j'espere que vous ne trouverez pas sa trop "torché" j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu dans des limites de temps que je n'aurais pas cru possibles Gros calin à toutes et à tous !! bises


End file.
